Holding On And Letting Go
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: Seraphina Salvatore and her older sister Delilah Salvatore are sisters. What happens when they meet Ethan Gilbert? Sisters will be put up against each other again. What happens when Ethan makes a choice and Seraphina moves to Beacon Hills resident to our favorite werewolf? What about the Originals? OC/Derek maybe a little OC/Stiles. Watch to see how this story unravels. Please try!
1. Chapter 1

**Holding On And Letting Go**

(A Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover)

{AN: Okay so I'm doing a gender bender, not really but you have to read it to understand. I'll do season 1 all the way to season 3 of TVD and that's where the real crossover starts with Teen Wolf. So just read please, give it a chance I want to see if it's any good. And no flames! Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Teen Wolf or TVD except for DVD's. Thank you for reading this!}

**Characters:**

Protagonist- Seraphina Salvatore (Stefan Salvatore) Portrayed by Megan Fox

Delilah Salvatore (Damon Salvatore) Portrayed by: Blonde Olivia Wilde

Ethan Gilbert (Elena Gilbert) Portrayed by Sean Faris

Kayden Pierce (Katherine Pierce) Portrayed by Sean Faris

Carter Forbes (Caroline Forbes) Portrayed by Chad Michael Murray

Boston Bennett (Bonnie Bennett) Portrayed by Corbin Bleu

Jenny Gilbert (Jeremy Gilbert) Portrayed by Hayley Williams

Luna (Luka) Portrayed by Aaliyah

Maddi Donovan (Matt Donovan) Portrayed by Chelsea Staub

Taylor Lockwood (Tyler Lockwood) Portrayed by Nikki Reed

Mason Lockwood (Mason Lockwood) Portrayed Lisa L. London {extra}

Vance Donovan (Vicki Donovan) Portrayed by Liam Hemsworth

Sebastian (Sage) Portrayed by Matt Bomer

Adam (Anna) Portrayed by Steven Strait

Michael (Lexi) Portrayed by Chase Crawford

Romeo Mikaelson (Rebekah) Portrayed by Chris Evans

Randy (Rose) Portrayed by Mirchoff Beau

Ellie Mikaelson (Elijah) Portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens

Nikolasa Mikaelson (Klaus) Portrayed by Mila Kunis

Katerina Mikaelson (Kol) Portrayed by Katie Holmes

Fern Mikaelson (Finn) Portrayed by Charlize Theron

Henrietta Mikaelson (Henrik) Portrayed by Emma Roberts {preteen}

Derek Hale

Scott McCall

Stiles Stilinski

And so on…


	2. Where It All Begins: Pilot

**Holding On And Letting Go**

Where It All Begins: Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot TVD

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Seraphina jumps off the roof in the Salvatore Boarding House as she leaves to hunt in her mind thinking: _for over a century, I have lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world. Until now, I am a vampire. And this is my story._ She jumps over rocks as she runs she says lowly to herself "I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I had no choice. **I have to know him**." With that she springs for an oncoming deer and tears into its throat.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I climbed out of bed as I went out and hunted. After I had a deer I rushed and showered as I put on my clothes. Dark grey skinny jeans, black T-shirt, converses, and leather jacket. I let my hair fall out in waves. I pulled on my shades and to my car. I had to 'register' for school today. I climbed into my nice little Altima and went to school.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Major lack of girl material, dude, there's a thing called too much pink." Boston said to Ethan as they were at Ethan's locker. Boston wrinkled his nose at a preppy blonde girl. Ethan sighed as he said "you picking on girl's now, man?" Boston rolled his eyes as he shoved Ethan. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked up. Madeline or Maddi as everyone calls her looked up. Ethan waved at her and she looked away, slammed her locker and walked away. Ethan turned to Boston "she hates me." Boston replied "that's not hate. That's you-dumped-me-but-I'm-too-popular-to-show-it-but-secretly-I'm-listening-to-Celine-Deon's-greatest-hits."

Carter approaches the two guys and says "Ethan, dude!" He gives him a man hug and asks "how are you? It's good to see you. How is he? Is he alright?" Ethan annoyed pushed his backpack on him as he says "man, Carter I'm right here. And I'm good thanks." Carter disbelievingly asks "really?" Ethan said "yeah, I'm fine." Carter claps him on the shoulder. Ethan nods at him. Carter said "catch you later." Boston nods and says "sure, yeah." He leaves and Ethan says "wow." Boston smirks as he says "I'm not even gonna say anything."

**Seraphina P.O.V **

I strolled through the hallway as people stopped to look at me. I heard whispers start and I rolled my eyes. Typical teenagers. I walked into the office. The secretary asked "can I help you?" I took off my sunglasses as I answered "I think you can."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Boston snatched Ethan "hold up who's this?" Ethan turned and they looked into the office as Ethan said "all I see is back." The person clearly was feminine as they could see the curves. "That's one hot"- Ethan shoved him as he knew he was going to be crude. Boston grinned as he said "what? I was going to say back." Ethan rolled his eyes "sure you were."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

The secretary said "your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." I looked into her eyes as I said "please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there, isn't it?" She numbly nods at me and says "you're right, so it is." I sighed softly _I hated this, playing with their minds. _

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Boston says "I'm sensing Seattle, and she's a lead singer." Ethan said "you're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?" Boston nodded "pretty much." A voice says "Jenny good batch, dude." Ethan pissed says "I'll be right back." Boston didn't hear him as he was focused on the office girl and was reciting "please be hot."

Ethan stormed into the girls' bathroom. A girl who was applying makeup screamed and ran out. Ethan grabbed Jenny's face as he said "great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Jenny said "no, I'm not." Ethan started patting her down as he asked "where is it? Is it on you?" Jenny moved as she said "stop, alright! You need to chill yourself, alright?" Ethan snorted "chill myself? What is that stoner talk? Chill myself?" Jenny said "look stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?" Ethan growled out "you haven't seen crazy, Jenny! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself! No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead, keep it. But just know that I am gonna be every time to kill your buzz every time got it? I know who you are, and it's not this person. Don't be this person." Jenny scoffed as she said "I don't need this." She left. Ethan sighs and follows. _**That where it happens.**_

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I thanked the secretary as I walked out and saw a teenager by the office staring. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the restroom. As I'm about to walk inside a guy runs into me. I look at him in shock once our eyes connect. _Kayden_. I breathed in only to smell human blood and innocence in those light brown eyes. I averted them as I said "uh, excuse me. Um…is this the girls' restroom?" Ethan stuttered as a blush appeared on his cheeks as he said "yes. I was just, um- I was just-it's a long story. Just…" he made to leave and I moved but we moved the same way. This happened three more times until I just moved to the side and let him pass. "Thanks," He muttered his face was beat red. I watched him leave. He wasn't Kayden, but how did they look exactly alike?

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Mr. Tanner droned on and on about Virginia or something while Seraphina was too busy staring at Ethan. Boston saw this and texted him. Seraphina all the while was comparing Ethan to Kayden. There were tons of similarities in appearance but none in personality. And she was grateful for that. Once Ethan turned to look at her she looked away. She probably shouldn't stare but she couldn't help it.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

After school I went hunting again. If I wanted to not kill people I needed all the help I could get, which meant hunting daily. I sighed as I decided to visit my parents' graves. As I ran there I heard a short yelp and I raced to the source where I saw Ethan crouched at. I flashed in front of him as I ask "you okay?" He gets up and asks "were you following me?" I replied "no, I just, I just saw you fall." Ethan narrowed his eyes "uh huh and you just happened to be hanging around in a cemetery." I narrowed my eyes as I stated "we're in a cemetery, usually where loved ones are. I'm visiting, I have family here."

Ethan's eyes widened as he said "oh, wow, tactless. Really, I'm not a jerk, like you must think. I'm sorry. It's the fog. It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this-this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie right, the Hitchcock? I'm Ethan." I looked around for a second. I opened my senses but found nothing or anyone. I said "I'm Seraphina." Ethan nodded and said "I know. We have History together." I didn't like how that sounded so I quickly added "and English and French." I couldn't help myself from pulling a twig from his shoulder. He said "thanks. Nice ring." I looked at my right ring finger and saw it. I nervously stumbled over my words as I said "oh, um it's a family ring. I'm kind of stuck with it. It's weird huh?" Ethan said "no, no, it's just. I mean, there are rings and then there's that." As I breathed in another scent hit me. A coppery, delicious, scent. Blood.

I asked "did you hurt yourself?" He asked "hmm?" I repeated "did you hurt yourself?" Ethan crouched down "I don't know." He rolled up his pant leg and a saw a flash of red as I turned around quickly. I breathe in fresh air but it's a bad idea once his scent hits me. My veins pop out as my eyes turn red. "Are you okay?" I hear him ask. I swiftly say "you should go. Take care of that." With that I flash away once I see him look away. I trudge through the forest and take down a deer and rabbit. I go back to the cemetery just to make sure _**she**_ wasn't back. I walk up to the Gilbert's grave and see a journal open. I crouch down as I picked it up and read inside: Ethan Gilbert. I closed it and hunted another rabbit before heading home and greeting Zach. I head to my room and grab my diary. I begin: _**I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist him.**_

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Carter and Boston enter the Mystic Grill. Carter was always one of those guys who were desperate to get laid. And when he wanted a girl, he wanted her. Usually he had one stable girlfriend and they'd make up wedding plans until they break up six months later because the girl found someone better. Carter said to Boston "her name is Seraphina Salvatore. She lives with her uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. She hasn't lived here since she was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. She's an Aries and her favorite color is grey or black or green." Boston shocked asked "you got all of that in one day?" Carter snorted and said "no dumbass. I got that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I looked up at the Gilbert house and smiled as I walked up the steps. As I stood there and was about to knock I heard footsteps. Ethan opened the door and slightly jumped "oh." He said. I smiled politely as I said "sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was…strange." Ethan smirked and Kayden's face appeared. It quickly dissolve one I saw the playfulness in his eyes as he said "no worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." I smiled as I said "something like that. How's your leg?" He replied "oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I live?" I smiled as I said "it's a small town; I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." I handed him the journal. He flushed as he grabbed it and said "oh, um I must've dropped it. I uh thanks."

I saw his flustered appearance and said "don't worry, I didn't read it." He asked "no? Why not? Most people would have." I replied "well I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." Ethan's eyes widened "you keep a journal?" I nodded as I said "yeah, if I don't write it down I forget it. Memories are too important." Ethan nodded as he said "yeah. I'm just gonna…um; you don't have to stay out there." I try to push forward but I'm blocked by the threshold. I say "I'm fine. Sorry, were you going somewhere?" I didn't want to intrude, but I couldn't stay away from him. He said "yeah, I'm meeting a friend. Do you want to come?"

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Maddi asks Boston "how's Ethan doing?" Boston replied "his mom and dad died. How do you think? He's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Maddi asked "has he said anything about me?" Boston shook his head "oh, no. I'm not getting in the middle. Pick up the phone and call him. You know he's tried." Maddi shuddered "I feel weird calling him. He broke up with me." Boston says "give it more time Maddi." Seraphina and Ethan come in. Everyone is staring at them. "More time huh?" Maddi asked sarcastically.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I walked into the grill beside Ethan. He was two heads taller than me. As we walked in he said "Boston's over there." He led the way and a pretty blonde came up to us. She smiled at us as she said "hey, I'm Maddi, nice to meet you." I shook her hand as I said "hi, Seraphina." Ethan glanced at her and said "hey." Maddi looked at him "hey," then she walked away.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Carter asked. Seraphina nodded and said "um huh and moved when I was still young." Boston asked "parents?" Seraphina answered "my parents passed away." Ethan immediately sent her an understanding look as he said "I'm sorry, any siblings?" Seraphina tensed but answered honestly "none that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Carter turned on his charms as he said "so Seraphina, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Boston explained "it's a back to school thing." Seraphina turned to Ethan and shyly asked "are you going?" Boston grinned and responded "of course he is."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"You promised." Zach says. He showed me an article of an animal attack. I answered "this was an animal attack." Zach said "don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." I replied "I do." Zach pleaded "please Aunt Sera, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just gonna stir things up." I said "it's not my intention." Zach said "then what is? Why did you come back? After all this time, why now?' I replied "I don't have to explain myself." Zach said "I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore." I questioned "then where do I belong?" He said "I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake."

**3****rd**** P.O.V **

Tanner explained "the Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war on our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Mr. Bennett?" Boston said "um…a lot. I'm not sure, like a whole lot." Mr. Tanner said "and the jock stereotype still stands. What about you Ms. Donovan? Want to change your rugby stereotype?" Maddi said "it's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Mr. Tanner looked at Ethan and said "hmm, Ethan surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Ethan blushed as he shook his head and said "I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Mr. Tanner said "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Ethan. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Seraphina was fuming but kept her cool as she casually said "there were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." Mr. Tanner said "that's correct Miss?" Seraphina said "Salvatore." Mr. Tanner said "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Seraphina twirled a pencil as she nodded and said "distantly." Mr. Tanner said "well, very good. Except, of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Seraphina who was laid back in her seat said "actually there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh stored in civil hall if you'd like to uh, brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I arrive at the party and close my eyes as I try to locate Ethan by his voice. "People look up to me; I have to set an example." Ethan tells Boston. Boston says "just admit it, dude." Ethan relents "okay, she's nice to look at." Boston said "dude, she's beautiful, and has that deep, emotional look in novels." Ethan quoted "yeah, she looked at him with so many emotions in her eyes." As I listened I'm interrupted as Carter walks up to me. "Hey, you made it!" He said to me. I nodded as I said "I did." Carter said "well, let's get you a drink." I replied "well, I'm"- I was cut off as Carter grabbed my arm and dragged me away saying "oh, come on."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"What?" Boston looked at Ethan as he said "that was weird. When I touched you I saw a crow." Ethan asked "what?" Boston said "a crow. There was fog, a girl. I'm drunk. It's the drinking, there's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Okay, I'm gonna get a refill." Boston leaves Ethan. Ethan says "ok? Boston!" He turns around and Seraphina is in front of him. "Hi," Seraphina says sweetly while smiling. Ethan who had jumped says "hi." Seraphina winced as she said "I did it again didn't I?" Ethan said "yeah." Seraphina apologized "I'm sorry. You're upset about something." Ethan said "oh, uh, no. It's-it's just Boston. He's…you know what. Never mind, you're…here." Seraphina nodded as she said "yes, I'm here."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As we walked around Ethan says "you know you're kind of the talk of the town." I asked "am I?" Ethan said "um huh. Pretty, mysterious, new girl, oh yeah." I replied "well, you have the mysterious thing going too, tinged in sadness." Ethan replied "I'm not the only one. What makes you think I'm sad?" I answered "well, we did meet in a graveyard." Ethan explained "right. Well no, technically we met in the girls' room. You don't want to know, it's…it's not exactly party talk." I insisted "well, I've never really been very good at uh, party talk." Ethan explained "last spring…my parent's car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And I was in the backseat and I survived, but…they didn't. So that's my story."

My heart clenched for him, and because I knew his story better than anyone. I said "you won't be sad forever, Ethan." He smiled at me warmly. We kept on walking to a bridge. I randomly said "I like Boston he seems like a good friend." Ethan nodded as he said "he's a good guy. Best friend in the world." I gently pried "and Maddi she can't seem to, uh, take her eyes of us." Ethan says "Maddi's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." I ask "and?" He answered "and then my parents died and everything changes. Anyway, Maddi and I together we just, I don't know, it wasn't, um…it wasn't…" I asked "passionate?" He looked into my eyes and said "no, no it wasn't passionate." My throat started burning and I knew my body and emotions were working together. Ethan asked "hey are you okay? Your eye, it just, it's"- I cut him off "oh, um yeah, no. It's nothing. Are you thirsty? I am. I'm going to get something to drink." I hurriedly walked away.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan is looking away and at Seraphina as she gets drinks. "Looking for someone?" Ethan looked beside him to see Maddi and said "hey, Maddi." Maddi said "when you broke up with me, you said it was because you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me." Ethan shook his head "Maddi you don't understand. It's"- Maddi now shook her head "that's okay, Ethan. You do what you have to do. I just want to let you know that…I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." Ethan sadly looks at Maddi "Maddi…"

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As I approach Ethan, Carter jumps in between the way. He says "hey! There you are. Have you been down to the falls yet? Because they are really cool at night and…I can show you. If you want." I see him stagger some as he tries to keep his cool pose. I said "I think you've had too much to drink."

Carter rolled his eyes "well of course I have. So, come on. Let's go down to the falls and get to know each other better." I had tried to be nice, I really did. But he just annoyed me too much; I said "look, I'm sorry Carter. You and I aren't going to happen, I'm really sorry." I turned and walked towards Ethan. As I handed him a cup he said "I was wondering who abducted you, but now I know." I blushed as I said "I didn't-we weren't-is he like that with all the girls?" Ethan defended him "no, you're fresh meat. He'll back off eventually. Hmm. God, you gotta be kidding me!" I asked "what is it?" He answered "my sister." I looked to where she was looking and I asked "the drunken one?" He answered "that would be the one. Excuse me." I asked "need some help?" He shook his head as he said "trust me you're not going to want to witness this. Jenny! Jenny!" I turned around and shook my head. This is what I wanted right? A regular life? I wanted to be with Ethan, I wanted him and I was going to do everything I could to protect him. I heard yelling and walked towards it.

As I looked at closer I saw Vance Donovan, Maddi's brother with a bite on his neck. A vampire bite. I turned around and a name came in through my head. I ran away as I ran to the Boarding House.

"What's going on?" Zach questioned me. I answered "someone else was attacked tonight, Zach and it wasn't me." I walked into my bedroom. As I did a crow flew in.

"Delilah," I breathed to myself. Delilah stood on the balcony, her blonde hair shining, green eyes gleaming maliciously, as she said "hello, sister." I asked "crow's a bit much don't you think?" She replied "wait till you see what I can do with the fog." I flashbacked to where Ethan had said a crow and fog. I asked "when'd you get here?" She smirked as she said "well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. Your hair's different, I like it." I said "it's been 15 years, Delilah." Delilah said "thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible bob haircut, did not suit you. Remember Sera, it's important to stay away from fads."

I cut the bull and asked "why are you here?" She said "I miss my little sister." I accused "you hate small towns. It's boring, there's nothing for you to do." Delilah said "I've managed to keep myself busy." I asked "you know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." Delilah held up a finger "that can be problem…for you." She pointed at me. I asked "why are you here now?" She replied "I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word…Ethan."

"He took my breath away, Ethan. He's a dead ringer for Kayden. Is it working Sera? Being around him, being in his world? Does it make you feel alive?" I immediately responded "he's not Kayden." Delilah said "let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" I shook my head a small smile on my face "I know what you're doing, Delilah. It's not going to work." Delilah said "yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" She hit me and I said "stop it." She continued "let's do it, together. I saw a couple guys out there. Or just, let's just cut right to the chase; let's just go straight for Ethan." I growled out "Stop it!" Delilah hit me again as she said "imagine what his blood tastes like!" My veins popped out under my eyes as I turned around to block her out. "I can," Delilah said. I yelled "I said stop!" I tackled her as we went through my window.

As I look around Delilah isn't there, I get up slowly and painfully. Delilah says "I was impressed. I give it a 6. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole –rawr- face thing. It was good." I said "you know it's all fun and games, Delilah huh? But wherever you go people die." Delilah said "that's a given." I said "not here. I won't allow it." Delilah smirked "I take that as an invitation." I pleaded "Delilah, please. After all these years can't we just give it a rest?" Even after everything, I loved her; she was my sister after all. Delilah's face turned serious "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." I pleaded "just stay away from Ethan."

"Where's your ring? Oh, yeah sun's coming up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes. Relax its right here." I tensely reach for it but Delilah grabs my neck and into a wall. She threatens "you should know better to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again. I think we woke Zach up. Sorry Zach." I silently watched as she walked away whistling.

I slowly trudge up to my room and grab my diary as I start writing: _**I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was, create a life as someone without the past, someone alive. The bad things follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want to.**_

As I sat in my room deliberating everything, my whole life I made a choice. I jumped out of my window and ran to Ethan's. I slowly walked up to his window, where he's at writing in his journal. He smiles at me and I smile back. I walk to the front door and as he opens it I say "I know it's late. But, uh…I needed to know that you were okay." Ethan said "you know for months that all everyone ever asked me, if I'll be ok." I questioned "what did you tell them?" He responded "that I'll be fine." I asked "do you ever mean it?" He said "ask me tomorrow." I turned away, as my cue to leave when he says "it's warmer in the house, we can talk. Would you like to come in?" I turned back around small shy smile on my face as I said "yes," and I entered his house.


	3. Ball of Ice: Night of the Comet

**Holding On And Letting Go**

Ball of Ice: Season 1 Episode 2 Night of the Comet

**Seraphina P.O.V**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. I welcome the day because I know I will see him again. And for the first time in a long time I feel alright.**_

I put my diary away as I stared out my window. I came to this town just to watch him and I couldn't help myself. He was just so different from Kayden. I smiled as I pictured him and our conversation last night. I shook my head as I got out of bed and raced outside and hunted. After I came from hunting I hopped into the shower. I hopped out and threw on a grey tank top, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and black leather jacket. I peeped into Delilah's room to see it empty. I sighed as I made my way down stairs to my boring Altima.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystical Falls in over 145 years." Seraphina smiled at Ethan who had been staring at her for a while. Ethan dreamily smiled at here and she sent him a small grin and Ethan wasn't paying attention. Seraphina had no option but to listen to Mr. Tanner's lecture as he continued "Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you Ms. Salvatore? Mr. Gilbert?" Seraphina's cheeks rush color as did Ethan's at being called out and Seraphina averted Ethan's gaze and sighed in relief when the bell rang.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"I brought it. Told you," I said to Ethan as I handed it to him. He grasped it and said "Wuthering Heights by Ellis Bell. You know, I still can't believe she didn't use her real name." I stated matter factually "all the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time female writers weren't very accepted." Ethan questioned "where did you get it?" I answered "it was passed down through the family." Ethan nodded as we continued down the hallway. I smiled at him and said "I have lots of books. Go ahead, keep it." Ethan looked at the book shocked and immediately said "oh, no. I…but I would like to read it again. I promise I'll give it back." He smiled at me as I did and nodded and said "ok."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Jenny walks up to Taylor who's flirting with the baseball team "hey Taylor. Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering how Vance is doing, since you guys are so close. Is he okay?" Taylor answered "he's fine. Now get out of here." Jenny questioned "how bad is he? Do they know what attacked him? Is he going to make a full recovery? Was he happy to see you? What room number is he in?"

Taylor closed her eyes and opened them and glared at Jenny as she said "I'm gonna kick your ass." Jenny said "yeah, you keep saying that, but when are you actually gonna do it, huh? 'Cause I vote for right here, and right now." Jenny shoved Taylor away. Taylor clenched her teeth as she said "walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Jenny shook her head anger brimming in her as she said "no, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vance. If you hurt him one more time I swear to God, I will kill you." Jenny stalked away. Taylor rolled her eyes and said "damn, that was like a death threat." She turned to the guys beside her "did you hear that?"

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I sat at the lunch table focusing on Ethan. I heard his voice and listened as Maddi said "they're keeping him overnight to make sure there's no infection, but he should be able to come home tomorrow." Ethan replied "that's good news." Maddi said "yeah." Ethan asked "did you get in touch with your dad?" Maddi answered "called and left a message. He's in Virginia Beach with his girlfriend so...we'll see how long it takes him to come rushing home." Ethan remarked "Vance's is lucky that he's okay." Maddi replied "I know, and now there's talk about some missing campers." Ethan said "did he say what kind of animal it was that attacked him?" Maddi says "he said it was a vampire." I stiffened as I intently listened as Ethan said "what?" Maddi answered him "yeah, he wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out." Ethan remarked "okay, that is weird." Maddi said "I think he was drunk. So what's up with you and the new girl?" Ethan sighed sadly as he looked at Maddi. Ethan said "Maddi the last thing I want to do is hurt you." I stood up as I swiftly walked away towards my car.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Maddi is beside Vance as she waits for him to wake up. Seraphina is watching from afar, before arriving she made sure to hunt plenty so she could use compulsion. Vance wakes up abruptly. Maddi tried to calm him as he said "whoa! Vance, Vance hey! Vance, its Maddi. Hey, what's wrong?"

Vance was fighting her off saying "no, no! Get off! No! No! No!" Maddi called out "nurse!" As Maddi left to get a nurse Seraphina flashed into the room as she walked up to Vance, holding his gaze, compelling him. "It was an animal that attacked you. It came out at night and jumped you. You blacked out, it's all you remember." Vance dazedly repeated "it's all I remember." Maddi called the nurse "nurse, I need help! It's my brother." The nurse went to check on Vance as she said "she seems fine."

Seraphina who was watching walks away as she passes Maddi sees her and follows. Seraphina walked through a room full of donated blood and her face started changing as she fled the room. Maddi enters the room right after Seraphina left.

###&&&*** ###

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Boston told Ethan and Carter. Carter replied "yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens, so then what?" Carter turned to Ethan who regretted telling them about Seraphina. Ethan sighed as he replied "so then nothing." Carter shook his head as he said "you and Seraphina talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind? You didn't go for it?" Ethan shrugged as he looked down and said "Nope. We didn't go there." Carter questioned "not even a handshake? I mean, Ethan, I know were not girls or anything but you can tell us we're your friends." Ethan blushed as he said "we just talked for hours." Carter shook his head impatiently as he said "ok what's with the cock block? Just hit that! Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

Ethan says "profound." He thinks it over for a while and finally gets up. Boston asked "where are you going?" Ethan nodded at Carter as he said "Carter's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." With that he walked out of the Grill.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

Seraphina sighed as the warm liquid passed between her lips and down her throat. She needed to refuel after compelling Vance. She swiftly turned her head as she went after a deer.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan steps up to the Salvatore Boarding house he knocks and the door opens. Ethan hesitantly walks inside as he calls "Seraphina? Sera?" As he hears a crow caw and fly over his head. He turns back to the door and comes face to face to a pretty green eyed blonde. Ethan step back as he flushed and said "I...I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…open." Delilah smiled as she said "you must be Ethan. I'm Delilah, Seraphina's sister."

Ethan looked at her confusedly as he said "she didn't tell me she had a sister." Delilah smirked heavily as she said "well, Sera's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Sera will be along any second." Ethan followed Delilah who wore a denim skirt, red tube top, black cardigan, and black pumps. Ethan noticed she looked to be in her mid-twenties. He also noticed how she added a bit more of swaying to her hips. Ethan averted his eyes from her light tan legs as he entered the living room, since this was Sera's sister. "Wow, this is your living room?" Delilah smiled at him as she said "living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. You know…I see why my sister's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought she'd get over the last one, nearly destroyed her." Ethan had rolled his eyes at the come on but at the last part asked "last one?" Delilah innocently replied "yeah, Kayden, her boyfriend. Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation yet."

Ethan shook his head "nope." Delilah smirked evilly as she said "oops. Well I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to think she was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end." Ethan narrowed his eyes as he replied "you say that like every relationship is doomed to end."

Delilah shrugged as she looked at him as she said "I'm a fatalist. Hello, Sera." Seraphina had seen Ethan's SUV in his driveway and immediately came in. Startled Ethan turned to face Seraphina who was looking at Delilah with a hard glare. Delilah just looked smug. Without looking away from Delilah Seraphina said "Ethan. I didn't know you were coming over."

Ethan immediately began "I know. I should have called. I just…" Delilah cut him off saying "oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't he, Sera? You know I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But I have to warn you, she wasn't always such a looker." Ethan smiled politely at him. Sera said "thank you for stopping by Ethan. Nice to see you," Ethan nodded as he said "yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Delilah."

Delilah smiled back at him as she said "great meeting you too Ethan." Seraphina whose attention was on Delilah didn't realize she was in Ethan's way. "Sera…Sera?" Seraphina moves to the side after hearing Ethan and moves. They say nothing as Ethan leaves. Once the door closes Delilah says "great guy. Woo, he's a spitfire, has spunk. You on the other hand look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess…hospital." Seraphina replied "well, someone had to clean up your mess."

Delilah questioned "well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly none of those little tricks work right." Seraphina asked "how long was Ethan here?" Delilah mocked asked "were you worried Sera? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game 'I'm a high school human'?" Seraphina said "I'm not playing any game." Delilah said "of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." Sera questioned "what kind of game are you playing, Delilah?" Delilah smirked as she asked "guess you'll have to wait and see."

**###&&&*** ###**

"She's on the rebound and has raging family issues. Why do I always go for complicated girls? Help me I need a female perspective." Ethan whined to his aunt Jenna. Jenna replied "well at least it's an ex-boyfriend. Wait till you date a girl with daddy/mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues like some of the guys I've dated." Jenny enters through the front door. "Jenny? Jenny where were you?" Jenny complains "more stoner stories? Look, Jenna I get it, you were cool. And so that's…that's cool."

As she's leaving Jenna grabs an apple and throws it at her head. Jenny yelps "Ow! Why…why did you do that?" Jenna said "listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." As Jenny heads up the stairs she says "parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight."

**###&&&*** ###**

Boston and Ethan got roped into handing out pamphlets by Taylor Lockwood. Boston dully says "tonight, night of the comet. Would you like a program?" He turned to Ethan "she didn't call huh? Did you call her?" Ethan said "or text. When I was going to I realized we never exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Boston asked "really? But that's like step one." Ethan replied "isn't it? The timing is wrong anyway." Boston rolled his eyes as he said "when is it ever right?" Ethan shook his head and said "I'm not ready, Boston." Boston questioned "who is?" Ethan complained "at least I put go after what I want."

Boston asked "is that what you're calling it?" Ethan asked "what do you mean?" Boston said "all I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." Ethan quietly mulls over it in his head. Carter who's also there sees Delilah and approaches her. When he gets to where she was Delilah is gone.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

Zach asked me "what is Delilah doing here? Why did she come home?" I answered "'cause I came home. She wants to make my life miserable. That's how she enjoys hers." Zach complied "well, she's putting us all at risk. This boy at the hospital could talk." I shook my head as I said "he won't, I took care of him." Zach questioned "you sure?" I answered honestly "I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked. I'm not as strong as Delilah." Zach asked "so what happens if it doesn't work?" I sighed and said "I don't know, I'll deal with it." Zach then asked "is he worth it? Aunt Sera, this guy you came back for?" I gulped as I looked away and answered "he's worth more than anything."

**###&&&*** ###**

"Hey, I got some candles." Carter said. I slowly focused on Ethan as I walked behind him as he greeted Maddi and she lights his candle. I felt a pang of jealousy that quickly dissolved when he lighted my candle. He looked up at me and I said "thank you, hi." Ethan replied "hi." I wistfully said "you know that comet…it's been traveling across space for thousands of years, all alone." Ethan nodded and said "yeah, Boston says it's a harebringer of evil." I replied "I think it's just a ball of…snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home…I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself."

Ethan responded "you seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." I looked away thoughtfully and answered "well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday that wasn't about you, okay?" Ethan accused "you didn't tell me you had a brother." I replied "we're not close, at all. Its just-it's complicated." Ethan said "always. She told me about your ex Kayden." I asked "what did she say?" Ethan replied "that he broke your heart." I shook my head as I looked at him and said "that was a very long time ago."

Ethan said "when you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt," I saw grief in his eyes and I softly said "Ethan…" Ethan shook his head and said "its okay, Sera. I get it. You have no idea how much I get it. Complicated sister? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's okay. We met, we talked, and it was epic. But…then the sun came up and reality set in so…" my eyes closed as a pang went through my heart as he blew his candle out and walked away. I almost ran after him. I decided to let him decide what he wanted, if he wanted to get out now, or later.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Hey, has anyone seen Vance?" Taylor answered Jenny "you're his stalker. You tell us," Jenny explained "I can't find him." Taylor unaffectedly said "he probably found someone else to part with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Ethan asked "what's with the pill pusher?" Taylor replied "ask her." Jenny questioned "you wanna do this right now?" Ethan asked "are you dealing?" Taylor says "he's never gonna go for you." Jenny smirked at Taylor and said "he already did. Over and over and over again." Taylor replied "yeah, right." Carter blurted "you slept with Vance Donovan? I mean, Vance Donovan slept with you?" Taylor disbelieving says "there's no way." Jenny remarked "and I didn't even have to get corner him drunk into it."

Maddi looked at her best friend and asked "what the hell is she talking about Tay?" Taylor said "nothing, Maddi. Just ignore her, she's a punk." Maddi shakes her head and says "you know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my brother?" Boston replies "we'll check the back." Maddi nods and says "I'll check the square." Jenny says "I'll come with you." Ethan grabs her and says "no, no, no, you are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Jenny responded "I'm not dealing." Ethan growled out "look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jen. It's clearly having no impact." Jenny shook her head as she said "you and Jenna between the two of you-enough already!" Ethan says "we can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in a group and tell some stranger how your life fell apart. Or you could talk to me." Jenny coldly says "I vote for none of the above."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"Hey," I turned to see Maddi, after talking to Ethan I was wandering the streets aimlessly. I replied "hey." Maddi asked "have you seen my brother?" I shook my head as I said "no, I haven't sorry." Maddi responded "I can't find him, he's missing." I nodded and said "I'll keep an eye out for him." I turn to leave when Maddi says "hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday." I asked "did you?" Maddi asked "what were you doing there?" I narrowed my eyes as I said "visiting."

Maddi states "visiting? You know, Ethan and I, we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for him. And I'll always look out for him." I nodded and I hear Delilah's voice "you really have to stop screaming." I turned to Maddi "excuse me." I walk away towards the voices and away from Maddi. I jump on the roof.

"No! No!" Vance cries out. "Shh, I'm not gonna drop you," Delilah said to Vance. Delilah turned to me and asked "not, bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" I calmly said "let him go." Delilah replies "shh, really? Okay." Delilah dangles him on the edge of the roof. "No, no, no!" I exclaim as does Vance. "Ugh, relax." Delilah says as Vance questions "what's happening?" Delilah turns to me "I don't need him to be dead but…you might." Delilah says to Vance "what attacked you the other night?" Vance trembles and answers "I don't know an animal." Delilah asked "are you sure about that? Think, think about it. Think really hard, what attacked you?"

Vance said "a vampire." I shook my head in desperation. "Who did this to you?" Delilah questioned Vance. Vance cried out "you did!" Delilah exclaimed "wrong!" I warned "don't." Delilah says "it was Seraphina." I warned her again "don't." Delilah says "come here," then Delilah holds Vance head in her hands and says "Seraphina Salvatore did this to you." Vance dazedly repeats it. I tremble as Delilah says "she's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." I pleaded "please, Delilah. Please don't do this."

Delilah smirked at me as she said "if you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Delilah ripped off Vance bandages and tossed him at me. I caught him before he hit the floor but let him go once I smelt the blood. Vance yelped and Delilah says "ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that, human blood gives you that." Vance cries out "no!" Delilah says "you have two choices, you can feed and make him forget or you can let him run screaming 'vampire' through the town square."

I asked "that's what this is about? You want to expose me?" Delilah exclaimed "no! I want you to remember who you are!" I replied "why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be sisters again? You know what let him go. Let him tell everyone vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"Huh, huh, wow come here sweetheart." Delilah spoke to Vance. Vance cried out "no!" Delilah says "its okay." Delilah whispered in her ear, to quickly for me to listen too. "What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open, ugh." I helped him up as I asked "you okay?" He nodded and said "I took some pills, man. I'm good," and he leaves. Delilah says "it's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" I narrowed my eyes and asked "what are you up to Delilah?" Damon smirked as he said "that's for me to know and you to…dot, dot, dot. Give Ethan my best."

**###&&&*** ###**

As I walk into the Grill Maddi is helping Vance she turns to me as I browse for Ethan. She says "he said you found her wandering around." I nodded as I said "yeah." Maddi nodded and said "so, um, thanks."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Seraphina looks around she spots Boston and Carter. She walks up to them "excuse me, hi." Boston replies "hey." Seraphina asked "um, have you guys seen Ethan?" Boston answered "yeah, he went home. I'm gonna give you his cell number and his email. He likes to text and you tell him that I told you." As Boston hands her the paper Seraphina says "thank you." Boston touched her hand and he spaced out for a second and Seraphina frowns as she asks "are you okay?" Boston looked at Seraphina and asked "what happened to you? That's so rude. I'm sorry, excuse me." He leaves and Carter says "yeah, he kind of freaks out all the time, it's his thing."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I sighed as I opened my diary and was about to write when the doorbell rang. I opened it and a smile came to my face, Ethan. "Hi," I greet him. "Hey," he replies I ask "would you like to come in?" Ethan steps away as he says "the comet's actually this way." I follow him and he says "sorry for barging in, especially after earlier." I shake my head and said "no, no. I'm glad you're here. The way we left things…I didn't like it." Ethan sighed and said "see, the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what I always do, write in my journal, like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was 8. It's where I get everything out, everything I'm feeling. It all goes into this little book that I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous birthday present Jenny made when she was like 4. But then I realized that I'd just be writing things that I should probably be telling you."

I gulped and asked "what would you write?" Ethan replied "I would write…'Dear Diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick to the status quo, no drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth, and the truth is that…I'm scared Sera. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that…the world's just going to come crashing down and I…don't know if I can survive that." I looked down as I tried forming sentences and words. I said "do you know what I would write? 'I met a guy, we talked, it was epic, but then the sun came up and reality set in.' Well this is reality right here." Ethan leaned into me as I did and reached down and I leaned into as we kissed. It was everything I imagined. Every feeling intensified.


	4. Delilah's Humanity: Friday Night Bites

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Ch. 3 Delilah's Humanity: Friday Night Bites**

We Must Be Killers-Mikky Ekko

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I swiftly ran into the woods as I hunted. I was going to have to hunt more often if I wanted to be with Ethan. I silently stalked a buck before heading home. I ran in and hurriedly showered and threw on a black V-neck, straight legged jeans, combat boots, and light jacket.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan and Boston were talking to each other while Carter was with Delilah and Seraphina was on her way to school. "I'm not saying don't date this girl, I'm just saying take it slow." Ethan shook his head and replied "you were the one who said 'go for it'." Boston rolled his eyes as he said "well now I'm saying to take it slow, man." Ethan narrowed his eyes and asked "why the about face?" Boston replied "it's not an about face. You're single for the first time in your high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Ethan raised an eyebrow as he scoffed and said "because I'm so that guy. Seriously man, what are you not saying?" Boston tried to leave but Ethan held him back. Boston said "it's stupid."

Ethan warned him "Boston…" Boston asked "what?" Ethan tiredly says "spit it out." Boston caves and replies "I accidently touched Seraphina. And I got a really bad feeling." Ethan tried not to laugh as he said "is that it, Boston?" Boston saw that and said "it was bad, bad!" Ethan asked "is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Boston sighed as he said "its warlock. And you know, I'm just concerned, this is me expressing my concern about my boy's new girlfriend."

Ethan said "and I appreciate it man, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Sera is a big part of that.

**###&&&*** ###**

"I rock; I scored 2 tickets to the Posers Saturday night. They're playing at the Rat." Vance said to Jenny. Jenny said "you and Taylor have fun." Vance replied "don't be like that. Come on, I want you to go." Jenny remarked "you're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing the stoner geek? Oh, wait…everyone already knows." Vance shrugged and said "yeah, but it's not like that anymore, so now we can be friends and just hang." Jenny asked "tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs?" Vance walked away as he said "screw you." Jenny called "no, if there's another reason, please, I'm all ears."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I parked my Altima and spotted Ethan and Boston. As I walked over I said "good morning, Ethan. Good morning Boston," Boston says "hey, um, I got to find Carter. He's not answering his phone; I'll see you guys later." I watched as she walked away as Ethan called "Boston, wait!" I stated "he doesn't like me very much." Ethan shook his head as he answered "he doesn't know you. He's my best friend. But when he does, he will love you." I kept an ear out for Maddi and Taylor who were practicing rugby.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As they throw the ball and tackle each other playfully Taylor says "look…there's Ethan and his new girlfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep, right into the sunset." Maddi glares at her and says "you're a bitch." Taylor continues, "While you just stand there looking like one of those little yard trolls." Maddi corrects her "gnomes."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?" I reply immediately "yes." Ethan smiled as he said "great. Dinner, at my house. At 8, you, me and Boston. You two will spend some quality time and he'll get to see what a great girl you, mission accomplished."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Hey, what am I supposed to do, Tay? He made his choice." Taylor smirked evilly as she said "let him know, he made the wrong one." As Taylor catches the ball and aims Maddi cries "What are you doing? Tay, don't. Tay, don't, Tay!" Tay throws the ball right at Sera's head that wasn't facing them. Sera sensing what was coming quickly turned around and caught the ball close to her face. She smiled and threw it at Tay. Taylor is forced back a step from shock and strength behind the ball. While Ethan laughs in amazement.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As we were walking to class Ethan says "that throw was insane... I didn't know you played rugby football." I shrugged as I said "I used to; it was a long time ago." Ethan curiously asked "you did? So you wouldn't try out for the team?" I nodded as I said "yeah, I don't think so." Ethan asked "so you don't like rugby?" I shook my head as I said "no, I love rugby. I think it's a great sport. But in this case, I don't think rugby likes me. You saw Taylor over there, and we both know how Maddi feels." Ethan replies "they don't know you. To them, you're mysterious loner chick. Wouldn't hurt to be part of, make some friends." I playfully replied "says the guy who spends his alone time in a cemetery." Ethan playfully jabs me as he wraps an arm over my shoulders and says "hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy, loner, graveyard guy. There's a whole other Ethan that you have yet to meet. He was a party animal, well not a big party animal and he was always busy with the founding family stuff."

I said "well, I look forward to meeting him. And when will that be?" Ethan smiled as he leaned into me and said "soon, he's working on it."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan and Seraphina were in History class as Mr. Tanner lectured "World War II ended in…anyone got anything? Miss Juan? 1945." "Psst," Seraphina turned and saw Ethan as he said "our team sucks, they could use you." Seraphina answers "I can't." Tanner said "Pearl Harbor?" Seraphina said "I'm a loner." Tanner interrupted "Mister Gilbert?" Ethan asked "hmm?" Tanner asks "Pearl Harbor?" Ethan blinks and blushes and tries to find an answer. Like a good girlfriend Seraphina who's laid back in her seat twirling a pencil says "December 7th, 1941." Mr. Tanner tries to be funny and says "thank you, Mister Gilbert." Seraphina says "anytime." Mr. Tanner doesn't want to be showed up so he says "very well, the fall of the Berlin wall."

Seraphina answers "1989, I'm good with dates, sir" the last bit was said with sarcasm. Tanner leans into Seraphina's space that is still calmly laid back. Tanner says "are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?" Seraphina answered "1964." Tanner questioned "John F. Kennedy assassination?" Seraphina said "1963." Tanner asked "Martin Luther King?" Seraphina said "'68." Tanner asked "Lincoln?" Seraphina answered "1865." Tanner questioned "Roe vs. Wade?" Seraphina said "1973." Tanner asked "Brown vs. Board?" Seraphina said "1954." Tanner asked "the Battle of Gettysburg?" Seraphina nonchalantly said "1863." Tanner asked "Korean war?" Seraphina said "1950 to 1953."

Tanner in excitement said "ha! It ended in '52." Seraphina says "uh, actually, sir it was '53." Tanner said "look it up somebody, quickly." A student looked it up on their phone and says "it was 19…53."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"How did you know all of that?" Ethan questioned me. I said "well, years and years of crossword puzzles. Besides History was my favorite subject, it's a loner thing." I decided to give rugby a try; I watched practice for a while.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Across from the girls' rugby practice, guys were there for baseball practice.

Boston looks up to see Ethan coming towards him with his baseball equipment bag. "Dude, you came." Boston says to Ethan. Ethan nodded and said "yep, I mean I can't be loner/emo guy forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight." Boston raised an eyebrow and asks "I am?" Ethan replies "um hum. You, me and Sera. You have to give her a chance.

Boston sighed and said "tonight's no good. Have you seen Carter? I texted him and called him, but he doesn't reply." Ethan sighed and said "don't change the subject, Boston! You're going to be there." Boston rolled his eyes and said "fine, I'll go." Ethan smiled as he said "good."

**###&&&*** ###**

"Tryouts were last spring, Ms. Salvatore." Tanner said to Seraphina. Seraphina replied "I wasn't here then sir." Tanner said "and you're not here now, as far as I'm concerned." Seraphina sighed and replied "Mr. Tanner, I realize that you and I didn't get off to the best start and I want to apologize for that. I've played rugby football before. I used to be a back mostly, and I'm pretty good." Mr. Tanner said "well, I won't be asking you who won the cup in '71."

Seraphina was about to answer "'71 was the…sorry. I…I understand sir." Mr. Tanner said "just to see you get knocked on your ass, borrow some gear. Go! Before I change my mind, let's run it again!" Maddi and Taylor were watching from afar, Maddi said "first my boyfriend, now my team?" Taylor replied "dude, this is an opportunity. Rugby football is a contact sport, sometimes people get hurt."

**###&&&*** ###**

Ethan and Boston were discussing Carter. "I don't know it's not like him." Ethan said to Boston. They were waiting on the team Captain, Carter. Boston sighed and grabbed his phone as he said "I'll try him again." As he was about to a car pulls up with a girl driving, and a happy Carter in the passenger seat. Everyone watches as he happily gives the pretty blonde a kiss. Boston informs Ethan "dude that must be the mystery girl from the Grill." They both stand as Ethan tells Boston "that's not a mystery girl, that's Delilah Salvatore." Boston asks "Salvatore? As in Seraphina?" Ethan nods as Carter walks beside them and says "I got the other sister, hope you don't mind. Sorry, I'm late, guys, I was uh, busy." Delilah smirks at Ethan when she catches him looking and drives off with a wink at him.

"Alright, let's get started!" Carter said as he split up team and every time it was Ethan's turn he'd strike out. "Ethan," Carter walked over to him and said "why don't you sit this practice out man?" Ethan nods and moves to the bleachers as he decides to watch Sera.

**###&&&*** ##**

"Alright, now!" Tanner had decided to put me as a back and not just a back but a right wing. Seraphina listens in as Taylor plans to take her down hard as a full back. She sighs but decides to go with it. "Do it again!" Tanner yells "alright! Let's huddle it up!" As everyone goes into their positions Tanner says "go!" Some girl on Sera's team kicks it and it lands in half the field as the forwards on both teams run to get the ball. As Sera's team recovers it from the forwards the ball is kicked and Seraphina catches it as someone throws it at her.

Sera starts running with it as she sees Taylor she decides to evade him but Taylor won't have it so when her back is turned she runs after Sera who evaded another player and is in mid turn when Taylor crashes into her, hard. Maddi was supposed to have handled Taylor after Seraphina evaded her. She falls to the ground and a minor shredding could be heard. Taylor gets off of her and says "welcome to the team, buddy." She leaves Sera panting on the ground and Ethan who was watching races over to the field as Tanner walks to Sera. "You gonna live Salvatore?" Seraphina lays her head back and nods and says "yeah." Tanner says "walk it off." Seraphina groans and puts her finger into place, because it had been dislocated. As she sits up Ethan crouches over her. "Are you okay?" Sera nods and smiles at him as she replies "yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me."

"I saw that," Ethan remarks. Sera's head whipped to him and asks "what?" Ethan says "I saw Taylor do it on purpose." Seraphina sigh in relief and gets up as she says "yeah, well sometimes people get hurt in the game." Ethan nods and says "be more careful, Sera. I'll be watching." Seraphina nods as he gives her a hug and walks off the field. Maddi watches him walk away and comes over to Seraphina. "Hey, that was my bad." Maddi tells Seraphina. Seraphina stiffly says "it's alright." Maddi nods at her and says "yeah." Tanner says "alright."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As I come into my room I see Delilah inside reading my diary. Delilah asks "how were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many…adjectives." I roll my eyes and snatch the diary away from her prying hands. I asked "What are you doing here?" Delilah always had motives. Delilah said "I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and…I want us to start over." My heart lit up at her words as her face was serious. I licked my lips as I waited for her to continue. She did "we need to put the past behind us. You're my little sister, and if you want to live a normal, happy, human life, then I want that for you. Maybe, I can do it too, that I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." She laughs as she can't hold it in.

Resentment fills me, as she almost had me believing her. I say "you know it doesn't have to be this way, Delilah." Delilah remarks "of course it doesn't. I saw Ethan today, BTW. That means 'by the way' he was at baseball practice. He looked so sexy in uniform. Just…simmer down; I didn't even go near him. I've got my own baseball player now. Oh, that reminds me…I got to run. I have a date, sweaty palms, wish me luck."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Maybe we should play the lottery. Have you talked to your Grams?" Ethan replies to Boston. Boston sighs and says "she's just gonna say it's because I'm a warlock. I don't want to be a warlock. Do you want to be a warlock?" Boston had out right refused to help Ethan with cooking and placed himself on the counter, sipping a soda as Ethan bustled in front of him getting things ready. Ethan placed the food from the Grill in a bowl. Ethan said "putting it in a nice bowl ain't fooling anybody." Ethan glares and says "you didn't want to help me! Besides you know I can't cook. Ok, serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?" Boston replies "middle drawer on your left." Ethan opens it and finds them as he says "alright, you've been in here like a thousand times."

"Yeah, you're right." Boston says to Ethan. The doorbell rings, and Ethan nervously says "ok, she's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal semi-loving self." Ethan leaves to open the door. "Birthday candles," Boston muttered as he stood up and reached the drawer and there they were.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

Ten minutes into dinner it was still quiet. I winced at the tension. Ethan asked "did Tanner give you a hard time today?" I teasingly said "well, he let me on the team so I must've done something right. Besides I thought I saw a brown eyed brunette peeping at the girls." Ethan embarrassedly blushed as I chuckle and Boston hid a smile. "Boston, you should have seen Sera today. Taylor threw a ball right at her and"- Boston cut him off "yeah, I heard."

Another moment of silence and Ethan says "why don't you tell Sera about your family?" Boston muttered "um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad." Ethan shakes his head and says "no, about the witches. Boston's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool." Boston replied "cool isn't the word I'd use." Bennett, like Emily. I said "well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here on the 1800's." Boston replied "my family came by way of Salem." "Really? Salem witches?" Definitely a Bennett warlock. Boston nods and I say "well, I would say that's pretty cool." Boston looked at me with interest as he asked "really? Why?" I answered "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Boston smiled at me as he said "yeah, they are."

Then a doorbell rings. "I wonder who that could be." Ethan asked. I listened in as I spoke to Boston about nothing. "Surprise! Boston said you were having dinner so we brought desert." Ethan shocked said "oh," that's when I heard her voice. "Hope you don't mind." I hurriedly stood as I excused myself and as soon as Boston looked away flashed to Ethan. "What are you doing here?" I asked Delilah. Delilah smirked as she said "waiting for Ethan to invite me in." Ethan replies "oh, yeah, you can"- I cut him off as I glare at Delilah "no, no, no. She can't, uh- she can't stay. Can you, Delilah?" Carter says "get in here." I shoot Delilah a glare and say "we're just…finishing up." Delilah smirks as Ethan says "its fine. Just come on in." Delilah slowly stepped in and I tensed at what it meant. "You have a beautiful home, Ethan." Ethan shortly says "thanks."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

After the dinner everyone decided to sit in the living room. Carter said "I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Taylor must be seething. But good for you, go for it." Sera nodded as Ethan had an arm slung over her shoulder with Boston beside him. Delilah sat laid back as Carter tried to sling an arm over her but she wouldn't let him. It was hard to picture them as sisters. Where Seraphina had on combat boots, purple V-neck, and cargos with eyeliner Delilah had on a blue ruffled miniskirt, black tank top, and black pumps with smoky eye shadow. Delilah spoke "that's what I always tell her. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Carter said "Yeah, Ethan wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to catch up." Boston clapped Ethan's shoulder and said "I'll work with him. He'll catch up." Seraphina squeezed his intertwined hand. Carter said "I guess we can put him on the bench meanwhile." Delilah stared at Seraphina's and Ethan's hands. No one seemed to notice but Seraphina and Boston.

Delilah said "you know you don't seem like the sporty type, Ethan." Carter blurted "oh, it's just 'cause his parents died. Yeah, I mean he's just totally going through a blah phase. He used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Seraphina squeezed Ethan's hand again. Boston shot Carter a glare. "I'm sorry Ethan. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Sera and I have watched almost every single person we've cared about die." Seraphina glared at her as she said "we don't need to get into that right now, Delilah." Delilah says "oh, you know what, you're right. The last thing I wanted was to bring **him** up."

**###&&&*** ##**

Ethan to escape decided to wash the dishes much to after reassuring Seraphina that it was okay and that Seraphina was the guest and shouldn't clean for them all. She let him go once he told her he needed to do something or he'd punch Carter in the face. In reality Ethan was thinking of what Delilah meant with saying **him**. "One more," Ethan jumped and turned around as Delilah handed him a glass. As he reaches for it, it drops and is about to break but Delilah catches it. "Nice save," Ethan says with a laugh. Delilah says "I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Sera smile. Which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." Ethan decides to ask "earlier, did you mean…Kayden?" Delilah nods and says "um hum." Ethan asked "how did he die?" Delilah answers "in a fire. Tragic fire." Ethan asked "recently?" Delilah said "it seems like it was yesterday." Ethan asked "what was he like?" Delilah smirked as she said "he was gorgeous a lot like you in that department. He was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Ethan took that in and asked "so which one of you dated him first?" Delilah said "nicely deduced. Ask Sera I'm sure her answer differs from mine."

Delilah decided to change topic as she said "I'd quit baseball if I were you." Ethan now shocked asked "why do you say that?" Delilah smirked as she said "oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable." Ethan blushed as he remembered all the strike outs and asked "you saw that?" Delilah says "uh huh." Ethan replied "I used to love it. It was fun, you know being in the little league since you were eight. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." Ethan didn't know how he could talk to her like a friend, worse like more than a friend. He shook his head at that and Delilah said "so don't let it. Quit move on. Problem solved, Ta-da." Ethan said "some things could matter again."

Delilah says "maybe. But…seems a little unrealistic to me." Ethan now looks at Delilah seriously and says "I'm sorry…about Kayden, you lost him too." There little moment was broken by Boston who didn't like the way Delilah had been acting all night towards his friend and it appeared he walked in on time. Delilah had been about to kiss him it seemed. He asked "hey, need some help?" Delilah turned to him "sure, why not?"

**Seraphina's P.O.V**

"Maddi tries, but she's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know like, from the sandbox." I nodded at Carter as I distracted him and said "that's a cool scarf." Carter who had on a scarf tucked into to shirt said "thank you, it's new." I asked "can I see it? I mean would you mind taking it off?" Carter panicky says "I can't." I asked "why not? Are you okay?" Carter says "um…all I know is that I can't take it off." Suddenly Delilah comes over and asks "what are you two kids talking about?" I said "I was just commenting on his scarf." Delilah nods and says "hmm. Hey you know, um, Ethan and Boston are finishing up the dishes why don't you go see if you can help?"

Carter smirks at me and turns to Delilah "does it look like I do dishes?" Delilah asks "for me?" Carter thought about it and said "hmm….no I don't think so." Delilah turns his head and compels him "go see if Ethan needs help in the kitchen." Carter turns to them "you know what? I'm gonna go see if Ethan needs some help in the kitchen." Delilah grins "great." Carter leaves and I growl out "they are people, Delilah. He's not a puppet. He doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."

Delilah smirks and says "sure he does. They all do, they're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." I sighed as I said "alright, you've had your fun. You used Carter; you got to meet Ethan, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Delilah smirked as she said "that's not a problem. Because…I've been invited in and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your baseball player whatever I want to do. Because that's what's normal for me."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

After Ethan has that terrible dream Sera is in her room writing in her diary: _**there must be a shred of humanity left inside my sister, somewhere. I keep hoping, but how do I make her see it? And how do I protect him?**_

Seraphina closed her diary and pulls out a locket/necklace that had been turned into a leather band with a crest of sorts.

**###&&&*** ##**

"Oh, look at you. You look hot in your jersey." Seraphina turned around and faced Ethan. She looked at him and asked "what happened? No more baseball?" There was a baseball game after the rugby game. Ethan sighed and said "I quit, I'm a quitter." Seraphina grabbed his shoulders and said "no, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss; you're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over, okay? I hope you think I'm weird or anything but I wanted you to have this."

Seraphina pulled out of her pocket a small box. She handed it to Ethan who opened it and saw the band. "Oh wow, I- you shouldn't have-Sera…" Seraphina smiled at him and said "it's something that I've had forever, and uh I've never wanted to give it to anyone until now. I'd very much like it if you'd wear it for me for…good luck."

Ethan smiled at her as he pulled it closer to examine the crest. As he pulled it up a scent hit his nose. "Is that rose?" Seraphina shook her head and said "no, it's uh…it's an herb. It's nice huh?"

Ethan grinned at her and said "I love it, Sera." Ethan tried to latch it on and Seraphina helped him latch it on his wrist. Seraphina added "and uh, I wanted to thank you for pushing me to try out for the team. It feels really good." Ethan joked "we're a pair. I quit, you start." Seraphina nods and says "right, we're a work in progress. We'll figure it out." Ethan leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Seraphina who complied. The moment is broken as Carter comes over and says "and you're not in uniform because…"

**###&&&*** ##**

As Tanner goes on and on about Seraphina, Taylor is seething next to Maddi. Taylor spots Vance and walks over as he says "hey babe, what's wrong?" Taylor answers "nothing." As Tanner says "and the central high lions are what's for dinner!" Taylor questions "is that Jenny?" Vance immediately says "wait, no! Tay, don't!" Taylor walks up to Jenny and says "oh, what do you care?" As Taylor stalks over Vance worriedly following her as Taylor says "don't look so down. You can have him when I'm done." Jenny hits her in the jaw. With that Taylor immediately reacts and a brawl starts. Vance who is standing beside because he doesn't want to harm anyone is saying "Taylor stop it! Taylor! Taylor!" As Seraphina hears this she immediately runs to the scene where other people were gathering.

As Taylor is about to punch Jenny again Seraphina grabs her wrist as she yells "hey, she's down! Enough!" Taylor snatches her hand away and punches Sera in the gut, Sera doesn't react but does after a moment for her sake. Maddi and Ethan join the crowd. As Jenny stands she grabs a broken glass bottle and as she goes for Taylor, she jumps out the way and Seraphina's hand is cut instead. "Jenny!" Ethan yells as he sees his girlfriend close her hand. Maddi grabs Taylor saying "Taylor, knock it off!" Ethan immediately grabs Jenny "what the hell, Jenny? Put your head up, you're bleeding." Jenny tries to shrug him off "I'm fine!" Ethan says "yeah, you smell fine." Jenny says "just stop okay?" Ethan turns to Seraphina "oh, my god, you're hand."

Seraphina shakes her head "no, no, it's fine." Ethan asks "is it deep? How bad is it? Come on!" Ethan grabs her hand and opens it to see the scar gone. Ethan says "but I saw…it was…" Seraphina said "he missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine." Ethan shook his head "no, no, no I…I saw it. The glass cut your hand. It was…" Seraphina said "its okay, I'm okay. It's almost kick-off time, alright? So, um, I'll uh, I'll see you after the game."

**###&&&*** ##**

Ethan was walking to his car and opened the back and pulled out his hoodie for him and an extra one in case Seraphina got cold after the game. As he turned around Delilah was right behind him in leather pants, purple tank top, purple pumps, and bomber jacket. "Oh, you scared me. What are you doing here?" Delilah whispered "I'm hiding from Carter." Ethan asked "and why is that?" Delilah answered with a smirk "I needed a break. He talks more than I can listen." Ethan shrugged and said "that could be a sign." Delilah thoughtfully said "well, he's awfully young." Ethan replied "not much younger than you are." Delilah shrugged "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think he'd drive me crazy." Ethan defended "Carter does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Delilah smirked and said "duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Ethan stated "yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." Delilah sighed and replied "you're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you."

"Really?" Ethan questioned highly amused. Delilah nodded and said "um huh. I see 'em. You want me." Ethan laughed "excuse me?" Delilah moved closer to him as she said "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dream about me. And right now…" Delilah looked him in the eyes compelling him "you want to kiss me." As Delilah's moves in for the sinker Ethan snaps out of it and roughly pushes against her shoulders. In shock Delilah is pushed back a few steps. "What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Sera here, but I don't want to be a part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past but let's get one thing straight…I am not Kayden."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"You gonna be able to play?" I looked up to see Maddi asking. I nodded and answered "yeah, I'm good." Maddi said "what you did back there…you had Jenny's back." I nodded and answered "ah, she's a pretty messed up kid. Somebody's got to look out for her." Maddi nodded and said "I know. This week at practice, I was a bitch." I nodded and said "you had your reasons." Maddi shakes her head "no excuse." She holds out her hand and I shake it as she says "we're lucky to have you." As Maddi nods and leaves a clap brings me my attention to the corner. Delilah was clapping propped up against the wall. Delilah mock cries as she says "isn't that nice? Sera joins a team, makes a friend it's all so 'rah, rah, go team yeah!'" I sighed tiredly as I said "not tonight. I'm done with you." Delilah commented "nice trick with Ethan. Let me guess…vervain in the bracelet. I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

I sighed and asked "does it matter?" Delilah shrugged and said "guess I could seduce him the old fashion way. Or I could just…eat him." I gulped but firmly stated "no, you're not gonna hurt him, Delilah." Delilah raised an eyebrow "no?" She stood from her position on the wall and walked towards me. I stated "because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for him. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you that you may have actually become the monster you pretended to be." Delilah snapped "who's pretending?" I stated "then kill me." Delilah looked at me and laughed as she said "well, I'm…I'm tempted." I shook my head "no, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet here I am. And there you are you're still haunting me. After 145 years, Kayden is dead. And you hate me because you loved him, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my sister, is your humanity." Mr. Tanner came out "Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Delilah looked at me "if that's my humanity…" she disappeared as she said "then what's this?" She flashes behind Mr. Tanner and bit into his neck. I shouted "no!" I raced over as Mr. Tanner yelled in pain. "Anyone, anytime, anyplace," Delilah flashed away as I stared down at Tanner before flashing away.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"What kind of animal could be doing this? Why would it come out of the woods and attack someone in the middle of town?" Ethan asked Sera. Seraphina answered "I don't know, I don't know." Ethan said "I was pretty sure that you cut your hand, I saw it." Seraphina said "I'm fine, I'm fine, okay? We're fine that's what matters." Ethan had his arms wrapped around her for reassurance.

**###&&&*** ##**

Seraphina locks herself in her room and opens her diary and begins: _**I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Delilah was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human in left in Delilah. No good, no kindness. No, love. Only a monster…who must be stopped.**_

**###&&&*** ##**

Ethan is quietly sleeping in his room. The knuckles of a hand gently caress his face. _**Delilah.**_ Ethan shifts in his sleep. Once he settled on his side a hand moves through his hair. At that he wakes up and his window is open and Delilah is gone.

**{AN: Ok, so since I realized this might take a long time I decided to skip over a lot of episodes and just do the main ones in seasons 1, 2, and 3. Since a lot of people want to get to the Beacon Hills characters, so I can move on to that.}**


	5. Birthday Girl: 162 Candles

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Ch. 4 Birthday Girl: 8 Episode 162 Candles**

"Plunk!" I wake up as I look around. A noise comes from downstairs. "Delilah?" I call out as I move. I stand and look around. As I look around I get tackled to the floor, my instincts kick in and I buck off the intruder and straddle it and I look at its face in shock I ask "Mike?" He answered "Hi! You got better at that." I stood up and helped him up as I asked "what are you doing here?" Mike hugs me and twirls me around as he sets me down he says "how could you even ask that?" I smiled as I hugged him and said "I missed you." He states "happy birthday, Sera."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

"Stop, I don't know. Some freak shot at me with wooden bullets. I bail in under 60. And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Seraphina shrugged at him and said "I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." Mike asked "why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi in the Garden, 'Wanted Dead or Alive,' it's our theme song. It'll be a blast." Seraphina questioned "do you think he remembers us? That was a pretty crazy weekend huh?" Mike answered "we can make him remember us. Come on! Let's go. I mean what's keeping you here?"

Seraphina sighed as she said "I told you, his name is Ethan." Mike said "let's hope he's better than the last guy you got sprung all over." He reached in her journal and twirled a portrait of Kayden around. Seraphina snatched it back and put it away as she said "you didn't even know Kayden." Mike replied "'cause if I knew him I'd kick his ass. Freaking dick, speaking of…where's Delilah?" Seraphina sighed and said "inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone? "Cause I got some things I got to take care of." Mike said "well, it's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Delilah are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade you!" Seraphina sighed with a smile "doesn't work that way and you know it." Mike sighed and nodded "yeah."

Seraphina grinned at him and said "hey, Mike, I'm really glad that you came here." Mike said "what are we doing for your birthday? It's not every day a girl turns a hundred and sixty two years old." Seraphina groaned "really?" Mike replied "oh, yeah."

**###&&&*** ###**

After the interrogation for Vance Seraphina decides to wait outside for Ethan. As she waits Maddi comes out. Maddi walks past her and Seraphina calls out "I was trying to help him, Maddi, that's all!" Ethan comes out with Jenna and Jenny after Maddi leaves. "I'll meet you guys at the car," he tells them. Jenna nods and takes Jenny. Seraphina asked "you okay?" Ethan ignores it and says "I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jenny had no memory at all. All she knew was what Delilah made her know."

Seraphina said "thank you." Ethan said "I can't do this Sera. Every time I look at Maddi or Jenny all I think is that Vance is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't just…it's just too much…" Seraphina asked "why don't we go somewhere and talk about it?" Ethan firmly said "no, Sera. You have to stay away from me."

**###&&&*** ###**

"You're wallowing," Jenna tells Ethan who is sitting on the couch. Jenna sits beside her while Jenny is in the kitchen. Ethan replies "so are you." Jenna says "my wallow is legitimate, I was dumped." Ethan says "yeah, well Logan's a jerk." Jenna retorted "you didn't get a brush-off email saying: 'I'm leaving town, see you.'" Jenny calls out "wanna keep it down over there?" Jenna asks "why? What are you doing?" Jenny answers "homework." Ethan says "since when do you do homework?" Jenny says "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow so…" Ethan and Jenna share looks as Ethan asks "what do you think? Alien?" Jenna says "some sort of replicate." Jenny calls back "she can hear you."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"So this Ethan guy, he'll come around, I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?" I chuckled and blushed. Mike and I were discussing what had happened a while ago. I answer honestly "no." Mike replies "sex always works. I mean you'll rock his world so hard with your vamp sex, he'll be yours forever." I shake my head as I say "yeah, but see, this isn't about sex or…or compulsion or any of our other tricks. He has to want to be with me on his own terms." Mike's eyes widened as he said "wow. That sounded all mature and grown up." I retorted "I'm not getting any older." Mike grabbed a blood bag and sips on it. Mike asked "want some?" I shook my head "no, thank you." Mike said "relax; I didn't kill anyone for it. This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, she's my supplier." I raised an eyebrow and he said "oh, don't judge okay? Listen I tried the animal diet, lasted three weeks."

I replied "it doesn't matter, 'cause if I started again I don't know if…" Mike finished "you could stop." I said "Mike, I'd never judge you." Mike pouted "I'm just jealous of your restraint. I have none, I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?" Delilah entered "funny you should ask." Mike retorted "well, I wasn't asking you." Delilah ignored him "there's a party at the Grill. You'll love it, banquettes, and tacky wait staff, all of Sera's friends." I rolled my eyes and said "yeah, I don't want a birthday party." Delilah shrugged and said "well, it's not for _you_. It's a party, party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Carter's throwing it." I warned her "Delilah, stay away from Carter." Delilah waved me away "were friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk." She looks at Mike's stash of blood and says "I prefer mine at 98.6." As soon as she leaves Mike begs "let's go!" I make a face "please!"

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Boston is with Ethan in his room. Boston tells Ethan "it's weird huh? After all the times joking about being psychic. I'm really a warlock. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Ethan replied "no of course not. Boston I just…don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell me?" Boston replied instantly "you're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

Mike gets out of the shower and says "I'm almost ready." I reply "I can't believe you actually think we should go to this thing." Mike said "sorry to asking you to run outside midday without your ring. I mean seriously, it's a party." I nod as I say "a party that Delilah wants us to go to. So my question is why? I think she's up to something."

Mike said "who cares? What can she possibly do in front of all those people in a public place?" I said "she knows how to keep a low profile, believe me." Mike said "okay so she'll behave. Come on, one day a year I get you, one day that you're not brooding and existing in your own head." I retorted "it's my birthday, yeah?" Mike replied "it's my day, and that girl that jumped naked in the Trevi fountain, and got drunk on the torch of the statue of Liberty, that girl can take a break from all of her worrying for one night and go to a stupid party. So quit your whining and go get ready." I sighed as I pouted and said "fine." I walked inside to my bathroom and started the shower.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Ethan knocks on the door Mike calls out "it's open! Come on in!" Ethan opens the door to see a shirtless Mike with only a towel around his waist. Mike is in shock as he says "oh my god, how…how…who?" Ethan wrinkles his nose and clenches his jaw as he says "I'm Ethan, who are you?" Mike answers "Mike, a friend of Sera's." Ethan peered inside "is she here?" Mike answered "she's in the shower. Do you want to wait?" Ethan shook his head "no." Mike said "I'll tell her you stopped by." Ethan responded "that's okay." He turns and leaves shocked. Mike turned and went to Sera's room. Seraphina was in a towel as Mike stormed in and said "are you out of your freaking mind?" Seraphina confusedly asked "what are you talking about?" Mike said "I just met Ethan." He holds up a picture of Kayden and says "you have some serious explaining to do." After he dressed in a button down long sleeve shirt, jeans, and converses and did his hair he stepped into Sera's room where she had dropped her loner look for dark black skinny jeans, bright purple spaghetti strap tank top and black pumps and was applying make-up.

As they talked Mike said "you have some serious emotional damage." Sera shook her head "no, it's not what you think, he's not Kayden." Mike said "then they're related, 'cause they can be twins." Sera shrugged and said "I don't know." Mike asked "you don't know or you didn't find out?" Seraphina said "no, maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Ethan to Kayden." Mike raised an eyebrow and Seraphina said "okay, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Kayden and Ethan may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different." Mike asked "so Ethan isn't some arrogant dick then huh?"

Seraphina shook her head and said "no. Ethan is…Ethan's warm and he's…he's kind, and he's caring, and he's selfless, and it's real…and honestly when I'm around him…I-I completely forget what I am." Mike gasped as he said "dude, you're in love with him." Seraphina nodded with a smile "yeah, yeah, I am."

**###&&&*** ###**

Delilah sees Mike come in and walks over to him. "Where's my sister?" Mike answers "she said she'd meet me here." Delilah said "buy you a"- Mike walks away from her.

**###&&&*** ###**

Seraphina knocks on the door of the Gilbert home. She waits on the porch, and Ethan opens the door. "Hey," Sera greeted him. "What are you doing here?" Ethan asks. Sera said "Mike said that you stopped by and you seemed upset." Ethan shortly responds "right, the guy in the towel." Seraphina asks "the towel?" Then she realizes what it means and says "oh, no, no, no, no not like that, he's not exactly a guy-Mike's just 350 years old." Ethan asks interested "you mean he's a"- Seraphina cuts him off "and he's my oldest friend. Nothing romantic, ever."

Ethan sighed relieved as he said "oh, okay well…he kept staring at me, it was weird." Seraphina nodded and said "yeah, well I've talked about you a lot so…I guess he felt like he knew you. He also swings for the other team if you understand what I'm trying to say, so why 'd you come by?" Ethan shakes his head "I-it was a mistake." Seraphina pleads "talk to me Ethan." Ethan said "I can't, Sera, I can't. I'm keeping all of these secrets from everyone. I can't even tell my best friend. Do you know how hard that is? It's like I need to talk to someone but the only person I can talk to is you…and…" Seraphina cut him off "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. You can come to me about anything okay?" Ethan says "well, thank you for coming by." Seraphina asked "hey, do you need a ride to the Grill tonight?" Ethan asked "are you going to Carter's party?"

Seraphina nodded sheepishly as she said "Mike's dragging me and…it's my birthday." Ethan asked "really? Wow-um, happy birthday, then."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"Okay I need a little more feet movement," Mike tells Seraphina. Seraphina was just slightly moving as Mike danced around her. Seraphina replied "yeah, not really interested in making a fool out of myself." Mike moves her and says "come on, you're not that bad." Seraphina sighs and says "do me a favor? Tell me if you see Delilah with her camera phone." Mike nodded and said "right," as he grasped her hips and turned her around as they both moved to the beat of the song.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Seraphina plays pool with Mike as she makes a score she yells "woo!" Mike high five's her and says "nice!" Ethan arrived and saw them having a good time. Delilah comes up behind him. Delilah says "Seraphina smiles alert the media." Ethan shot back "you haven't given her a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Delilah says "oh, you're right. Poor Sera persecuted throughout eternity by her depraved sister, does it get tiring being so righteous?" Ethan retorted "it flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Delilah says "ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings hurt." Ethan asked "what did you do to my sister?"

Delilah said "I'm gonna need a less vague question." Ethan questioned "when you did what you did to Jenny's memory of Vance what else did you do to her?" Delilah answered "you asked me to take away her memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away her suffering." Ethan said "but she's acting different. She seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean she's studying, she's not doing drugs, she's not drinking, are you sure you didn't do anything else?" Delilah said "Ethan, I took away her suffering."

**###&&&*** ###**

"Oh! The famous Ethan," Mike says as he goes over to Ethan. Ethan says "towel guy." Mike shrugs and says "I've been called worse, here." He offers him the shot which Ethan takes. Ethan said "I didn't know you guys could drink." Mike says "oh, yeah. It helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of mushy vamps." Ethan says "I've never seen Sera drunk. She always seems so…" Mike finished "uptight?" Ethan nods and says "yeah, but not with you."

Mike replied "well that the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years, you can just be yourself." Ethan sadly says "yeah, she can't be herself with me." Mike said "well not yet. The first step was her telling you. The rest comes with time." Ethan replied "you seem so sure." Mike said "the love of my life was human. He went through, what I imagine you're going through: denial, anger et cetera…but at the end of the day love really did conquer all." He motions to Ethan's drink "are you going to drink that?"

Ethan says "go for it." Mike takes the shot. "I'm scared." Ethan admits. Mike said "but you're here because you're crazy about her, I get it okay? I mean what's not to love?" They look over at her and Mike says "I'll let you in on a secret. Back when I wasn't sure about my sexual preference I was head over heels for her. Following her around like a puppy, she actually made me see that I was gay, and I'm thankful for her. If I wasn't gay, you best believe I would've fought you for her. Listen; take it from someone who's been around a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." Ethan smiled as he said "hey, Mike. It was really nice meeting you." Mike takes the last shot and Ethan laughs at him and Mike goes over to Seraphina.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Mike admits. I smile at him as I said "thank you." Mike playfully says "you weren't supposed to be listening." I gave him a look and he said "I was feeling epic whatever." As Mike left for drinks Ethan came up to me "hi!" I smile at him "hey, you came." Ethan jokes "I couldn't miss your hundredth and…whatever birthday." I shook my head amused.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Ethan and Seraphina talk Sera notices Mike has been injected with vervain. "Oh my god!" Ethan asks "what is it?" Seraphina shakes her head and tries to exit the Grill but an officer blocks her. Ethan follows as Seraphina goes through the other exit and they turn to see what happened. As soon as they turn the corner they see Mike turn around vamped out but Delilah appears and stakes him. Seraphina gasped as a sob threatens to come out. Ethan shocked tugs her out of sight. "Oh my god!" Seraphina says in shock and listens as Mike asks "why?" Delilah whispers "part of the plan." Mike falls dead to the ground and Delilah turns to the Sheriff "you okay?" The Sheriff nods and says "thank you. Get him in the car quickly." Delilah nods and says "alright." Seraphina moves away from Ethan and stalks away as he yells after her "Sera! Sera!" Seraphina yells "she killed him! She killed Zach, she killed Tanner, she turned Vance, and I have to kill her!"

Ethan yells "no! You can't do that!" Seraphina yelled "why are you trying to save her? Ethan she's never gonna change! Don't you see that? She's never gonna change!" Ethan shouts "I'm not trying to save _**her**_! I'm trying to save _**you**_! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Sera." Seraphina says "everywhere I've been, pain and death follow, Delilah follows me, no more." Ethan pleads "Sera, please. Please, just-just talk to me. Let me be here for you, talk to me." Seraphina shakes her head "no you were right to stay away from me." She flashed away.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As I arrive I see Delilah there "told you I'd take care of it." She taunted. I growled as I ran at her and Delilah punches me and I fight her until I pin her to the wall. I was angry and a pissed off vampire means a stronger vampire. Delilah grunts "come on, I did this for you. To get them off our trail." I growled out "no, you never do anything for anyone but yourself." I grabbed a stake and stabbed her. Delilah shocked says "you missed!" I said "no, you saved my life. I'm sparing yours. We're even and now we're done." I flash away and let Delilah fall to the ground as I went to my room to cool down.


	6. Ethan's Heritage: Bloodlines

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Ch. 5 Ethan's Heritage: Episode 11 Bloodlines**

I sighed as I paced my room. Kayden's picture in my hand and the leather band I gave him along with my phone. I left a message: Ethan, its Sera. I know that this picture must have confused you. But I can explain. I need to explain. So, please, when you get this call me."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Ethan looks up a man in a hoodie is standing on the road, he slams on the brakes but manages to hit the man and instead of just the man being thrown in the air Ethan' SUV rolls over 5 times. On the final one the SUV lands on its roof. Ethan now sees that he's stuck and the man who he had crashed was resetting his bones and was a vampire. As he comes towards him he wills himself and frantically tries ripping off the seatbelt. As the man comes closer Ethan gulps and tries to find something to defend himself with.

At the last moment the man disappears and Delilah takes his place. "How you doing in there?" Ethan answered "Delilah, terrific, I'm just chilling." Delilah says "you look stuck," Ethan retorts "because I am! My seatbelt, it's stuck." Delilah smirks and says "let me get you out of there. I want you to put your hands on the roof, just like that. You ready?" Ethan nodded and said "I'm not three you know?" Delilah ignored him "1, 2, 3. I got you." Delilah had picked him up. "Can you stand? Is anything broken?" Delilah asks him. Ethan shakes his head. Delilah puts him down but he almost falls face down. Delilah says "whoa! You're fading fast, Ethan. Ethan look at me. Focus, look at me okay." Ethan tiredly muttered "I look like him." Delilah asked "what?" Ethan faints and Delilah decides to carry him fireman style.

**###&&&*** ###**

Ethan wakes up and looks at the scenery passing by and notices he's in a car. "Morning," Ethan turns his head to see Delilah beside him. "Where are we?" Ethan questions. "Georgia," Delilah answers. Ethan's eyes widened "Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously Delilah, where are we?" Delilah replied 'seriously, we're- we're in Georgia. How you feeling?" Ethan looked at himself "I-I-I"- Delilah cut him off "there's no broken bones, I checked." Ethan confusedly says "but my car…there was a man. I hit some guy, but then he got up and-who was that?" Delilah replied "that's what I would like to know."

Ethan was freaking out. "Where is my phone? Okay, we really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am, pull over. I mean it Delilah, stop the car!" Delilah rolled her eyes "oh you were so much more fun when you were asleep." But she complies and pulls over. Ethan gets out of the car but bends over in pain and Delilah flashes to him in a millisecond to help him. "Hey," Delilah says to him. Ethan shakes his head "I'm fine. We have to go back." Delilah whines "oh come on. Look we've already come this far." Ethan looks at Delilah "Why are you doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I wrecked my car I have to go home. This is kidnapping." Delilah said "that's a little melodramatic don't you think?" Ethan shook his head as he replied "you're not funny. You can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia." Delilah said "well you're in Georgia. Without your magical bracelet might I add. I can very easily make you…agreeable." Ethan glared as he said "what exactly are you trying to prove?"

Suddenly a ringtone sounds in the air. Ethan immediately recognizes it "that's my phone." Delilah pulls it out of her pocket and says "hmm. It's your girlfriend, I'll take it. Ethan's phone," he says into the phone. Seraphina asks "where is he? Why do you have his phone? Is he okay?" Delilah rolls her eyes and answers "Ethan? He's right here. And yes he's fine." Seraphina replies "where are you? Let me speak to him." Delilah tells Ethan "she wants to talk to you." Ethan shakes his head "uh, uh." Delilah answers to the phone "yeah I don't-I don't think he really wants to talk to you right now." Seraphina warns "Delilah I swear to God, you touch him"- Delilah cuts her off "you have a good day, um huh, bye." She hung up and Seraphina angrily chucks her phone at the wall.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I didn't know what to do. Stupid Kayden picture in my journal he had to ruin every good thing in my life. I sighed as I thought. Delilah would waste no time with Ethan, she knew the way I felt but she didn't care or she enjoyed this dangerous game of fighting over the same guy. I never liked fighting with her but that seemed to be all we did lately.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan asked Delilah "am I gonna be safe with you?" Delilah answered honestly "yes." Ethan questioned "you promise not to do that mind control thing on me?" Delilah nodded "yeah." Ethan then asked "can I trust you?" Delilah tiredly says "get in the car. Come on."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I needed to know how Ethan was, where he was. I couldn't leave him alone with Delilah. And I knew what warlock to contact. Besides I hadn't seen him and I wanted to see how he was taking everything. I walked towards the school and spotted him on the bench. I walked over silently and put my hands at my sides. "Boston," he turned to look at me and nodded as he said "Seraphina." I smiled lightly as I said "hey." Boston lightly smiled as he said "hi." I said "I haven't seen you lately. How are you doing with everything?" Boston replied "I'm fine, it's all fine." I smiled as I said "good, yeah." Boston asked "are you back in school?" I shook my head as I said "no, actually I came here to find you. I was hoping you could help me with something. A spell," Boston sighed and said "Sera, look. I know Ethan's okay with all of this and I appreciate that you did to help me. But I'm not really ready to dive into it with you just yet." I nodded in understanding and explained "I understand that. But I need your help, it's Ethan. He's with Delilah. I have Ethan's leather bracelet. I was hoping you could use this to make some sort of connection. I just need to know that he's okay."

Boston questioned "how do you know I can do this?" I smiled as I replied "because I've known a few warlocks over the years. I've seen what they can do." Boston tried "but I'm still new at it." I nodded and said "it's okay. Give it a shot." Boston sighed and said "okay, alright." I hand him the bracelet and he closes his eyes in order to concentrate as he says "there's nothing. Nothing's happening. Usually there's an image or…tell me if anyone's looking." I looked around as I said "okay." Boston focuses on a leaf but I see her connection break and I ask "what is it?" He replied "something's wrong." I questioned "with Ethan?" Boston shook his head as he said "with me. There's something wrong with me. I have to go. I'm sorry Sera, I can't help you." I watched him stand and hurry away. I sighed as I held the bracelet closer. I knew what I had to do.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Delilah drove Ethan asked "so, where's my car?" Delilah answered "I pulled it off to the side of the road. I don't think anyone will bother it." Ethan asked "what about the man in the road? Was he a"- he trailed off. Delilah nodded as she said "from what I could tell, yeah." Ethan asked "you didn't know him?" Delilah rolled her eyes as she said "if I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar or Grill." Delilah pulls up to a place called 'Steve's Bar.' Ethan looks out "where are we? You brought me to a bar? Delilah I'm not old enough, they're not gonna let me in." Delilah nodded as she smirked "sure they will."

**###&&&*** ###**

A guy runs over as he says "it can't be! Delilah, sweetheart." A man in his late thirties came over and shoved his tongue down Delilah's throat. Ethan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and took a look around. As the guy lets her go the man says "listen up everybody! Here's to the only women I've ever loved that crushed my soul, broke my heart, and destroyed any chance of happiness!" Ethan raised his eyebrows. As he pours everyone a shot and Delilah and he take it. "Ah! Woo, so how'd she rope you in?" Ethan shook his head as he said "I'm not roped in. Actually I'm dating her"- Steve cut him off "dude, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Delilah smirks to herself. Ethan changed the subject "so how did you two meet?" Steve answered "college." Ethan asked "you went to college?" Delilah shrugged "I've been on a college campus, yes." Steve explained "about twenty years ago. When I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful woman, and I fell in love. And then she told me about her little secret, made me love her more. Because you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Delilah explained "he's a he-witch." Steve rolled his eyes "warlock. Changed my world you know." Delilah cockily stated "I rocked your world." Steve shrugged and asked Ethan "she is good in the sack isn't she? But you know she's an adventurer to put it lightly." He turned to Delilah "so what is it you want?"

**###&&&*** ###**

Jenny is looking for a book at the library and is looking through a shelf when books pile on to her. A guy looks at her and says "oh no, I am so sorry. There was this one book wedged between the other. And I pulled and then kaplunk, kaboom. Are you okay?" Jenny answered "yeah I'm fine." The guy nodded and said "phew. I'm Adam." Jenny replied "I'm Jenny."

**###&&&*** ###**

Ethan decides to call Jenna since it was getting late. "Hi, Jenna, I am so sorry." Jenna replied "where are you? Why didn't you call?" Elena explained "I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Boston's. And then this morning I just wanted to get to school." Jenna asked "are you okay?" Ethan explained "you know Sera and stuff."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I sighed and decided to try and call him again. I hear someone pick up and I ask "Ethan is that you?" Ethan answered "I'm here." I sighed in relief and asked "where are you?" He replied "you lied." I sighed and said "not until I explain everything, please." Ethan asked "so you didn't lie?" I sighed and said "just tell me where you are so I can come and get you." Ethan ignored me "how am I connected to Kayden, Sera?" I answered "I honestly don't know." Ethan scoffed "and I'm supposed to believe that?" I shook my head as I tried "it's the truth. I-please-Ethan" I hear the dial tone and know that he hung up. I sighed sadly. I had to know where he was.

**###&&&*** ###**

I knocked on the door and an elderly woman opened the door. I said "hi." She asked "can I help you?" I answered "I'm Seraphina." I stuck out my hand and she shook it. I explained "I'm a friend of Boston's. His dad told me that he might be here." She answered "he was, not anymore." I asked "do you know where he went?" She shook her head "no, but you do." Confused I asked "I'm sorry?" She explained "I told him to face down his fear. And I'm sensing now that you know exactly why he was scared. You know what I am. And yet you offered me your hand, which means you wanted me to see that I can trust you." I asked "can you?" She said "I'll trust you'll keep him safe. You'd better be on your way then. I'm not going to invite you in, I'm sure you understand why." I nodded as I turned away and headed to Fell's church.

**###&&&*** ###**

Ethan ordered a burger and fries as did Delilah. Ethan said "let's just say that I'm descended from Kayden-does that make me part vampire." Delilah replied "vampires can't procreate, after so many years. But we can if we're young enough. If you were related it would mean Kayden had a child before he was turned." Ethan asked "did Sera think that she could use me to replace him?" Delilah shuddered "kind of creepy if you ask me. Come on what? You don't like pickles? What is wrong with you?" Ethan asked "how can you even eat? If technically you're supposed to be…" he trailed off. Delilah said "dead. It's not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

Ethan asked "this nice act, any of it real?" Delilah was interrupted as Steve brought Delilah a beer. "Here you go," Ethan said "I'll have one too." Delilah raised an eyebrow and Ethan explained "time out remember? For five minutes, yeah well, that five minutes is going to need a beer." Steve hands the beer to Ethan.

Seraphina P.O.V

I race through the forest and try to listen for Boston I pick up a frantic heartbeat and then a "come, on phone! Great! Great," it was about 50 yards away from me. I flashed there and jumped into the hole. I see Boston and grab his shoulder. Boston immediately yelps and I try to calm him down "Boston!" Boston yells "get away from me!" I relied "it's me, it's Sera." Boston calms down "Sera? The ground gave way and I fell." I nodded as I said "it's okay. It's okay, calm down. Come on; let's get you out of here."

Boston asked "how?" I answered "just close your eyes and trust me." He does and I take his hand amd grab him around his shoulders and jump. As we land on the ground I say "you can open your eyes now." Boston does so and says "whoa." I nodded and replied "I didn't want to scare you." Boston asked "how did you know where I was?" I shrugged as I answered "well, your grandmother told me what you were doing. I guessed the where." Boston nodded and said "I heard them, down there, behind the door. Are they in pain?" I answered "in the beginning yes. They've starved to the point of desiccation."

Boston asked "but if they have blood"- I cut him off "that's not going to happen Boston. They can't get out. Emily saw to that when she had you destroy the crystal. You're safe." Boston was safe there was something else I had to do, something I owed Ethan.

3rd P.O.V

"Are those movies? Hey, I've never seen them. Maybe we can have Fright night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies." Adam said to Jenny enthusiastically. Jenny smiled and said "uh, yeah sure." Adam asked "why does that sound like a no way in hell? Sorry, I'm blunt." Jenny protested "no it's-I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I just recently got out of something. It's a little too soon, you know?" Adam nodded and said "oh, please sure. No worries, I meant as friends. Yeah, look I gotta go. Nice meeting you Jenny."

**###&&&*** ###**

"Hello?" Ethan is somewhat drunk as he answers and Jenna asks "Ethan?" Ethan replies "Jenna! Hold on, it's loud in here." As he begins to find his way out Jenna says "Ethan where are you? Are you okay?" Ethan said "huh? Yeah, no I'm good. Everything's fine. Hold on, I cann't hear you." As Ethan makes outside he stumbles and falls sropping his phone. "Crap," he stands up and asks "hello?" Just as someone grabs him and covers his mouth dropping the phone. He grunts as he begins to fight the person but they wouldn't let go, there arms around him like iron.

**###&&&*** ###**

"Hey, where's your boy?" Steve questions Delilah looks around as she says "hmm. He was right back there." As she leaves the bar she looks around and sees Ethan's phone. He picks it up and walks around and to a building beside the bar. Ethan is holding onto something as he yells "Delilah, no!" As Delilah turns around a man attacks with a wooden plank. The man keeps hitting him until Delilah is flat on her back. Ethan jumps down and runs over to them, "no!"

The man starts to pour gasoline over Delilah and she asks "who are you?" The man laughs as he says "that's perfect, you have no idea." Ethan replies "what are you talking about? What did she do?" The man answered "she killed my boyfriend! What did he do to you, huh? What did he do to you?!" Delilah answers "nothing." Ethan says "I don't understand." The man looks at him and says "my boyfriend went to visit Sera, and Delilah killed him. Got it?" He hits Delilah again as she groans and Ethan finally understands "Michael? Michael was your boyfriend? He told me about you. He said that you were human."

He nods and says "I was." Ethan asked "Michael turned you?" The man replied "if you want to be with someone forever, you got to live forever." Ethan said "he loved you. He said 'when it's real you can't walk away.'" The man replied "well that's a choice you're not going to have to make." Ethan protested "don't, don't please. Don't hurt her"- the man lights a match and replies "I'm doing you a favor." Ethan desperate said "Michael loved you. And he was good, and that means you're good too. Be better than her, don't do this. I'm begging you! Please," the man grabs Delilah and throws her against the wall and stops Ethan breathes in "thank you." The man looks at Ethan "it wasn't for you."

Seraphina P.O.V

After making sure Boston got home and the conversation with Sheila I got to work. I sorted through files and files as I grabbed Ethan's birth certificate. I sighed in realization when he got home this news was gonna devastate him.

3rd P.O.V

As Delilah and Ethan made their way to Mystic Falls Ethan asked "so, why did you bring me with you?" Delilah replied "well you're not the worst company in the world, Ethan. You should give yourself more credit." Ethan asked "seriously?" Delilah sighed with a smirk "you were there in the road. All damsel in distress like, and I knew it would piss off Sera. And…you're not the worst company in the world Ethan."

Ethan sighed and said "I used to be more fun." Delilah said "you did okay." Ethan noted "I saved your life." Delilah nodded "I know." Ethan looked at her and said "and don't you forget it." A teasing smile on his face and Delilah looked at him and they just stared at each other a few seconds till Ethan snapped out of it as he looked away. His thought jumbled as he thought to himself that he was with Sera and he loved her. Delilah though was thinking about Ethan.

Seraphina P.O.V

"Hi," I look up and reply "hi." He replies "you could have told me." I nodded as I said "I wanted to tell you." Ethan sits beside me and says "you said no more lies. Only the truth, I can handle the truth, Sera. As crazy as it is,I can handle the fact that you're a vampire. And you have a vampire sister, and that my best friend is a warlock. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever though possible. But this-this lie, I can't take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?" In that moment I decided to come clean of everything.

I answered "you are not Kayden. You are the opposite of everything he was." Ethan retorted "and when did you figure that out? Before we kissed? Before we slept together?" I shook my head as I answered "before I met you." He asked "what?"

I said "the first day of school, when we met. It wasn't for the first time Ethan." Ethan asked "then when was it." I repeated it from memory "May 23, 2009." Ethan said "but that was"- I cut him off "that was the day your parents car went off the bridge." Ethan asked "you were there?" I replied "every couple of years I come back here to visit Zack and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it, I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still-he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you." Ethan started crying as he said "oh god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle."

I nodded as I replied "I went back for them but it was too late. I couldn't-I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Kayden. I couldn't believe the resemblance. Aster that, I spent months making sure you weren't him. I watched you I learned everything I could about you. And I saw you were nothing like Kayden. And I wanted to leave town, Ethan, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to, but you were so sad." Ethan shook his head "why do I look like him?" I replied "Ethan, you've been through so much." I sighed as I looked away and said "it didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert, he was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. You were adopted Ethan."

As I let him digest it he moved to the couch and I slowly followed and sat looked at me and asked "how do you know this?" I sighed and said "you're birth certificate from the city records. It says Ethan Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant." Ethan asked "what else do you know?"

I answered "for me to look any further I would've had to look into the Pierce family and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Kayden-listen to me. It doesn't matter. You are the man that I love, I love you." That was the first time I said that to him. He looks up at me and kisses me and I put his head on my shoulder and let him cry.


	7. Saving Delilah: As I lay Dying

{AN: So since lots of people want to get to Teen Wolf crossover, there's only gonna be 2 more chapters of TVD. And Seraphina is going to come in at Season 1 episodes 6 and 7 of Teen Wolf just to let you guys know.}

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Ch.6 Saving Delilah: Season 2 Episode 22 As I lay Dying**

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Ethan checks on Jenny she's asleep. He goes to Jenna's room to find it empty. He looks around sadly and closes the door and as he turns around Delilah is right there. Delilah says "that'll get easier. But you knew that." Ethan looked her over and asked "what do you want?" Delilah answered "I want to apologize." Ethan started "Delilah…" Delilah cut him off "please, Ethan. Feeding you my blood, I was wrong." Ethan nodded and said "yes you were." Delilah nodded as she said "and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but…I need it." Ethan replied "and I need some time, maybe a lot of time." Delilah nodded and looked a little loss as she said "sure, of course. Take all the time you need."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As I walk into the boarding house I see Delilah step into the sun without thinking I pushed her away. "Get off of me," she says. I replied "you're not doing this." Delilah retorted "just did. You know what happened to Randy, Sera." I shook my head "I don't care. You're not dying today." Or ever, I thought to myself as I hurriedly through her into the cellar and locked and closed the door. It was for her own good. I wasn't going down without a fight. I was gonna keep my snarky sister alive no matter what. Delilah asked "what's the plan superman?" I responded "I'm gonna find a way out of this."

Delilah sneered "oh, right. A miracle cure, good luck with that one." I shook my head at her and said "I got Boston looking for something, anything." Delilah shook her head and said "always the heroine, Sera. Just tell me goodbye, get it over with." I shook my head at her and watched worriedly as she coughed up blood. I couldn't live with this I couldn't sit here and watch her waste away while I did nothing. I instructed "lye still and conserve your strength." I left without hearing her retort just needing to figure out a plan.

**###&&&*** ###**

I hurriedly called one person who I knew cared about Delilah. I heard it ring and heard his voice on the end "sorry, you've reached somebody who's currently not operating." I sighed and replied "I need your help." Alaric replied "well, you must have me confused with somebody else. You see, I'm not allowed to help, just idly sit by while my girlfriend gets sacrificed on an altar of blood." I sighed and said "Delilah's dying." Alaric's breath hitched as he asked "what?" I answered "Taylor Lockwood bit her. We don't have much time." I waited a bated breath as he asked "what do you need?" I smiled in relief.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

As Jenny and Ethan go to the Gone with the Wind screening and Carter appears Boston and Sera are trying to save Delilah's life. Sera and Boston stand inside an abandoned house as Boston says "I'm not sure this is gonna work." Seraphina replied "you've done a séance before right? Contacted Emily Bennett, maybe one of the witches might know how to help Delilah." Boston sighed and said "let's just hope they want to." As he cast a spell voices are heard whispering. It was about a minute and Seraphina was worried about Boston. "Boston? Boston," Seraphina tried and Boston's eyes opened. Boston says "Emily." Emily speaks through Boston "why have you come here Seraphina?"

Seraphina replied "I need your help. I need to know if there's a spell that can heal a werewolf bite." Emily replied "no. Nature ensures a balance to everything." Seraphina's eyes narrow as she asks "is that true…or are you just saying no because it's Delilah?" Emily replied "perhaps it is her time to die." Sera shook her head as she said "that's not balance. That's punishment." Emily said "I will not give you what you want." Seraphina suddenly blurted "so you're saying there's an answer to give? Please, if you know something just tell me. Help me save my sister."

Suddenly Boston screamed as he hit the floor. Sera help Boston up as he said "Boston." Boston answered "they don't want us here. They think I'm abusing their power." Seraphina shook her head in dismay as she said "they know something. There's an answer. They just don't want to tell me." Boston looked at Seraphina as he said "I heard them say a name." Seraphina desperately asked "what was it?" Boston murmured "Nikko."

**###&&&*** ###**

As soon as Sera dropped off Boston she took off to the town square. As she walked towards Ethan, Carter, and Jenny she smiled. Ethan looked up towards her and said "hey! Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Sera nodded and asked "will you come take a walk with me?"

Ethan hopped up and they walk away as Ethan said "I'm breaking the rules, you know? Movie night's supposed to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama." Sera sighed as she nodded and said "I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night when Delilah was helping Taylor, something happened. Taylor was starting to transform and Delilah was bitten." Shock engulfed Ethan as he asked "what? Is it…is she gonna…" Sera gulped and nodded as she said "yeah." Ethan said "oh shit. And she came to the house this morning and…tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in her face." Seraphina looked at him as she said "she told me not to tell you, but I figured if you wanted to talk to her, I…I wouldn't wait."

Seraphina sadly looked down. She loved her sister even after everything she'd done she was still blood. Not to mention she knew Delilah was head over heels for Ethan, and if she was dying she could give her that at least right? No matter how much her insides burned to know that Ethan may not realize it too, but somewhere deep down Ethan loved Delilah. Ethan looked at Sera and saw how sad she looked he said "Sera…" Sera shook her head and said "it's not over. There might be a cure, but I have to find Nikko to get it." Ethan shook his head as he said "no. She's gonna kill you." Sera stubbornly said "no, she had the chance to kill me but she didn't. Whatever Delilah's done, whatever led her here, I'm the one that made her become a vampire in the first place. So if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to her to find it." Tears pooled in her eyes and Ethan grabbed her and pulled her into him as he crushed her to him. She whispered "go talk to her. Just tell her that there's still hope."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As I go to Alaric's apartment Kayden is sitting on the bed. "Hello, Kayden." I nod at him. Kayden gets up as he says "two days. I've been waiting; I'm supposed to be free of Nikko's compulsion by now. She's supposed to be dead." I replied "we ran into some complications." Kayden repeated "complications?" I replied "doesn't really matter. I just need to find her. Do you have any idea where she might be?" He pushed me against the wall and told me to shut up. I listened and heard footsteps as Ellie and Nikko arrived.

Kayden said "Nikko, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." Nikko turned to me as she said "you just keep popping up don't you?" I answered carefully "I need your help…for my sister." Nikko replied "well, whatever it is it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see I have an obligation to my sister that requires my immediate attention." I look over at Ellie who looks at me and I tilted my head. I felt a little miffed since she had betrayed us. She noted this and explained "you understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here. My sister gave me her word that she would reunite me with my own." Nikko nodded as she said "and so I shall." Without missing a beat she stabbed Ellie with a dagger and pushed me against the wall leaving me with little time to react. I struggled against her but she didn't let up.

Nikko contemplated "now what am I gonna do with you?" Then without a warning she stabbed a stake through my chest. I gasped as I grimaced in pain. "Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." I immediately went still in her hold. Kayden scared said "she's just trying to help her sister." I looked over at him and was a little shocked to see he looked worried. I decided to speak now "the witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Nikko looked at me and then yanked the stake out and I fell to the floor. I coughed and gasped as she served herself a glass of blood.

Nikko said "trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

**###&&&*** ###**

I look down my shirt and see the wound still hadn't healed. Nikko was lost in her thoughts as swirled the blood in her glass. Kayden was looking at us tentatively. Suddenly Nikko turned to me "I heard about this one vampire, crazy broad, always on and off the wagon for decades. When she was off, she was magnificent. 1917, she went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village…a true ripper, sound familiar?" I clenched my jaw as I looked away and answered "I haven't been that way in a very long time." Nikko replied "well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town." I shakily stood up as Nikko said "Kaeeden, come here." Kayden reluctantly walked closer. Nikko grabs his arm as her face changes. Her eyes change yellow as she bites him. Kayden cries out "ah! No, no…no, no, no."

Nikko bit her wrist. She presses it to Kayden's mouth and as he drinks the wound slowly heals. Nikko turned to me "you want your cure? There it is," my eyes widened and I replied "your blood is the cure." Nikko smirked "gotta love mother nature." She walked over to me "now…let's talk you and I."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Delilah who was hallucinating ended up at the town's square. As she turns around she sees Kayden and asks "Kayden?" He disappears and Jenny takes his place. She called out "Delilah!" Delilah replied "where's Ethan? I need to see Ethan now!" Jenny nods as she says "okay, let's get you out of here first, all right?" She wrapped in arm around her waist.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

Nikko puts his blood in a vial as I look at her biting my lip. I wanted to save Delilah but could I live with the price? "There it is. You want to save your sister? How 'bout a decade long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." I shook my head as I said "I'm not like that anymore." Nikko replied "well, that's too bad. You would have been a hell of a wing woman." I bit my lip I needed to save my sister. I saw her start to pour the vial out in the drain, "Wait!" Nikko replied "now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." With that she threw me a blood bag. I bit my lip but took a sip. I had somewhat controlled myself.

The blood was a rush to me, but nothing was better than it warm. Nikko said "finish it…all of it. You do everything I say, and I save your sister. That's the deal." I downed the bag and she threw me another as she said "again." I gulped as I began drinking that one again.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Boston and Alaric carry Jenny to the witch house. Alaric questioned "is this even possible?" Boston replied "there's a spell for it if they'll give me the power to use it." Boston put Jenny's head on his lap as he cast the spell. Voices whispered around them. "No," Boston said. Alaric asked "what is it?" Boston replied "they're angry at me for coming back here. They don't want to help." Alaric snapped "well they have to." Boston said "they said there'll be consequences." Alaric protested "well, she's just a kid tell them to shut up!" Boston continued the spell and his nose bleeds. He cries out "Emily! Emily! I know you're there. Please help me. I love her!" The whispering stops. Boston yelled "no!" He cries out and starts to cry when suddenly Jenny's eyes open.

"Oh, shit!" said Boston. Jenny asked "Boston?" Boston held her head as he said "oh my god, Jenny." Jenny asked "what happened?" Boston replied "doesn't matter, you're okay, you're okay." Boston closed his eyes and smiled at Jenny and turned to the shadows "thank you."

**###&&&*** ###**

Ethan brought Delilah to her room where she's in bed sweating and overall looking sick. Ethan sits beside her a towel in his hands. "Ethan," Ethan immediately says "it's okay, Delilah. I'm right here." Delilah protested "Ethan get out of here. I could hurt you." Ethan replied "no you won't. I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you." Delilah retorted "get out of here." She yelled in pain and coughed. Ethan immediately scoots over to her and holds her in his arms as he soothingly runs his hands on her back and through her hair as he said "hey, hey, hey, hey. Hang on, shh, it's okay, it's okay."

Delilah sobbed "it's not okay. It's not okay. All those years, I've blamed Sera. No one forced me to love him. It was my own choice." Ethan hugged her harder as his eyes watered and said "shh." Delilah continued "I made the wrong choice. You tell Sera… I'm sorry okay?" Ethan nodded and said "I will." As he nods and cleaned her face with a towel and rests her head on his chest.

**###&&&*** ###**

As there tons of blood bags on the ground at Sera's feet, Sera is sipping on one and Nikko smirks as she says "you're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." Sera reluctantly let go of the bag, her control was thinning. Nikko grabbed another bag but Seraphina said "no more. Not until you give me the cure." Nikko replied "not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Sera. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your sister's life." After a moment Sera reaches for the bag and downs it. Nikko smirks "that's the spirit." She grabs the vial of blood and turns to Kayden compelling him "sweetie. Take this over to Delilah and come right back."

Kayden questioned "you want me to leave?" Seraphina roars "no!" Knowing that Kayden had been consuming vervain. Nikko answers "yes and if I were you…" she trails off as Kayden fled. Nikko finished "I'd hurry." As she sits in a chair Sera desperately says "he'll never take it to her, he'll never take it to her."

**###&&&*** ###**

At the boarding house Ethan still held Delilah in his arms with her head on his chest. Delilah said "this is even more pitiful than I thought." Ethan reassured her "there's still hope." Delilah replied "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." Ethan held her tighter as he said "no, you don't." His eyes were shut tight as he ran a hand through her blonde hair. Delilah replied "I do, Ethan. It's okay. 'Cause if I'd have chosen differently, I wouldn't have met you. I'm so sorry. I've done so many things to hurt you." Ethan's reassured her "it's okay, I forgive you." Delilah said "I know you love Sera…and it'll always be Sera." Ethan grabbed Delilah's hand in his own.

Delilah said "but I love you, you should know that." Ethan closed his eyes tears in his eyes as he kissed her head and said "I do." Delilah suddenly said "you should've met me in 1864. You would have liked me." Ethan closed his eyes and raised his head off hers as he said "I like you now, just the way you are." Ethan tilted her chin up with two fingers and Delilah looked at him. Delilah closed her eyes and Ethan let the tears fall down his cheek as he kissed her.

As Ethan moved Delilah uttered "thank you." Ethan smiled and said "you're welcome." Suddenly a voice cut in "well, it's me you should be thanking." Ethan turns to see his exact copy. Kayden said "I mean, I am the one who brought the cure." Ethan gets out of the bed quick at that and Kayden looked at him "I thought you were dead." Ethan nodded and said "I was." Kayden sits beside Delilah. Delilah says "you got free." Kayden nods and says "yup, finally." Kayden helps Delilah drink the vial. After that Delilah asks "and you still came here?" Kayden lightly grazed her face and said "I owed you one." Kayden gets up and Ethan asks him "where's Sera?" Kayden frostily asks "are you sure you care?" Ethan asks "where is she?"

Kayden simply answered "she's paying for that." He motions to the vial and says "she gave herself over to Nikko. I wouldn't expect her anytime soon." Ethan asked "what do you mean 'she gave herself over?'" Kayden shrugged and said "she just sacrificed everything to save her sister, including you. It's a good thing you have Delilah to keep you company. Goodbye, Ethan. Oh…it's okay to love them both. I did." Kayden tosses Ethan the vial and flees. Delilah slowly gets up and looks at Ethan.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I look at my phone to see Ethan saying Kayden actually gave her the antidote. I mentally thanked her and continued reading as he asked where I was. I sighed as I looked at Nikko as she said "so…did Kaeeden make it in time?" I noted "you won't be seeing him again, you know." Nikko rolled her eyes "because he's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Sera. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, he won't get far. You'll help me see to that." I gulped I didn't want to kill him now, he had saved Delilah. I asked "what is it you really want from me?" Nikko replied "all will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." I asked "then are we done now? Can we go?"

I didn't want to spend more time here knowing I was gonna leave the love of my life and Nikko believed he was dead. Nikko said "not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." I looked to see a boy walk in. Nikko said "come here sweetie, don't be afraid." The boy walked over and Nikko turned to me "see, I wanna make sure you honor our deal…that you'll be of use to me." With that she tore into his neck. Nikko said "I could have compelled him to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt…" She let the boy go and he runs screaming.

I looked at Nikko and knew I had to do this, easily she could kill anyone and Ethan. Besides we needed to leave because Nikko couldn't figure out Ethan was still alive. I ran after him, gripped his hair back and savagely tore into his neck. I turned away from Nikko as I drained the boy and let the tears roll down my face as I mentally begged for his forgiveness. I was doing this for Ethan. I let the boy hit the ground as I wiped my face with my sleeve and I turn around to face Nikko. She smirked at me and said "now, we can go."


	8. Ethan's Decision: The Departed

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Ch.7 Ethan's Decision: Season 3 Episode 22 The Departed**

**3****rd**** P.O.V **

**Then:**

Ethan wakes up shirtless and he puts on some Green Day in his room as he nods his head to the music as he checks himself out in the mirror starting with his abs. He grabs his baseball bat and practiced a swing before dropping it on his bed with his uniform. He walks down the stairs to see Jenna making coffee. Jenna smiles at him and says "hey." Ethan said rolled his eyes and said "what do you girls do so much in the bathroom? Jenny's still locked in there." Jenna raised her eyebrow and then wiggled them both. Ethan thought about it and said "wait…oh…gross! I never want that picture in my head again!"

Ethan reaches for the coffee but Jenna takes it away and says "hey, you'll get me in trouble." Ethan's mom walks in at that moment and says "good morning." Ethan smiled and says "morning mom." Miranda kisses Ethan on the cheek and Ethan scrubs it away when she's not looking.

**3****rd**** P.O.V **

**Now:**

Ethan wakes up to see Meredith and Jenny outside his hospital room looking at him. Meredith explained to Jenny "he's gonna be fine. He got a little banged up today, hit his head, but it was just a slight concussion nothing to worry about." Jenny replied "but he collapsed, there was blood." Meredith answered "honestly Jenny, he's okay. He's just…he's been through a lot. Is there anyone you can call?"

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As Delilah and I drove to dump Nikko's body in the Atlantic Jenny calls. "You did what?" Delilah growls. Jenny explained "I took him to the hospital. When you find your brother unconscious you call 911." Delilah sneered "not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!" I rolled my eyes and said to Jenny "every remaining Original is gonna want Ethan dead, to stop Alaric. He's a sitting duck in there." Jenny replied "well, Meredith wants to keep him here for observation." Delilah replied "Jenny, get Ethan home, we're on our way." Delilah hung up and asked "have I told you how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest sister on Earth?" I rolled my eyes and said "you know one of us needs to keep moving, right? If Nikko really is the sire of our bloodline we need to keep her body hidden before Alaric finds her, kills her and we all end up dead." Delilah remarked "our life is one big proverbial coin toss." I rolled my eyes and said "I trust you'll keep him alive." Delilah eyed me and pulled over.

"You mean you're not going?" I shook my head and said "no. This is personal between Nikko and me. I want to dump her body, besides I know that you'll keep Ethan safe better than I can." Delilah nodded and I asked "what? No sarcastic reply?" Delilah shook her head and said "I can't think of one at the moment. I guess this is goodbye Sera…hold me." I rolled my eyes as she unbuckled and slipped out of the car. I shrugged and said "keep him safe." She nodded and said "will do." I nodded and she said "look after yourself Sera." I nodded and said "of course, you too Lila."

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

While Delilah heads to Mystic Falls and Sera to the storage unit while Maddi, Taylor, and Carter help Ethan into the house while Jeremy goes to the Grill to eat something. Carter helps Ethan as he says "couch." Ethan protests as he says "I'm fine. I just…I want something to eat first." Taylor answers "we're on it, as soon as we make sure no one is lurking in the closets." Maddi and Tyler go upstairs to do just that while Carter stays with Ethan. "Alright, couch, now!" Ethan whines "uh, I told you I'm fine." Carter grabbed a blanket and follows Ethan and says "doctor says rest, you rest." Ethan sat down and Carter covers him with the blanket as carter says "now what can I get you? Do you want some tea, maybe some vodka? Both will help you sleep.

Ethan stares blankly at Carter and Carter sits beside him. Carter rolled his eyes "I know, I'm being smothering. It's what I do." Ethan shook his head "no, it's-it's nice." Carter smiles and says "I'm thinking, maybe tea with vodka." They laugh as Carter stands to get it and Ethan stares at a picture of him and his parents at one of his baseball games.

**Then:**

Maddi and Ethan hold hands as they walk with Boston. Ethan shuddered and said "Carter Forbes said I was rotund, do you guys think I'm rotund?" Maddi laughs as she says "rotund? Is that even a word?" Boston rolls his eyes and says "it means Carter is driving Ethan crazy. And you're not rotund, you're lanky. So, as I predicted more guys are wearing skinny jeans." Ethan rolls his eyes and says "that doesn't make you psychic Boston. It means that you actually read fashion magazines." Boston nudged him and said "say what you want, but I've got a bad feeling about the bonfire tonight."

Ethan shrugged and said "it doesn't matter because I can't go." Maddi turns to him and Ethan says "I know, but Jenna's in town and my parents want to do family night." Maddi whined "you have to go. See if you can sneak out." Ethan smiles at her and Maddi leans up and kisses him. Maddi smiles as she says "I gotta see Coach Tanner, love you." Ethan smiles at her and she leaves. As Ethan stares at her retreating figure Boston looks at him. "What?" Ethan asks. Boston answers "you didn't say it back." Ethan dumbly asks "what?" Boston replies "you know what. You can't string her along, Ethan. If you're not into it anymore just tell her."

**Now:**

Ethan wakes up to see Maddi beside him. "Where is everyone?" Maddi answered "Taylor and Carter got a call from their moms. What were you dreaming about?" Ethan answers "sophomore year." Maddi commented "seems like forever ago." Ethan nodded and said "it was. I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it. I'm now making the same mistakes with Sera and Delilah. It's not right what I'm doing to them either, I- I have to let one of them go." Maddi asked "which one?"

Delilah arrives and strolls into the room. "Ethan," shocked he gets up and says "Delilah." Then he walks over to her and hugs her. "This is a way to greet me," Delilah replies.

**###&&&*** ###**

Delilah demands Ethan stay on the couch as she and Maddi cook. Ethan remarks "I'm being coddled. I feel completely fine." Delilah rolled her eyes "if it makes you happier thank of it as house arrest." Maddi asked "wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you the hell out of town?" Delilah thought about it and Ethan answered "and do what? Go on the run for the rest of my life? No thank you. And I'm not an invalid; I'm done with the couch." Delilah flashed over and pushed Ethan back down gently "look little Mr.-I'm-on-a-mission you're going to sit here and not move, alright? Saint Sera isn't here at the moment so what I say goes, got it?" Ethan glared at her and Delilah rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

Maddi asked "you're not gonna let him call the shots are you?" Delilah replied "I rather he hate and be alive than hate me and be dead." As he said that Ethan appeared in the doorway and said "Delilah." Delilah and Ethan look up and Ethan is in front of Ellie. "Elli," Delilah whispers. Ellie says "hello again." Without a warning Delilah rushes towards Ellie but Ethan moves to be fully in front of her. "Ethan, get out of the way." Ethan stands his ground "no." Delilah looks down at her and glares as she says "you're not listening to me? None of you are. I'm calling the shots not you Ethan." Ethan glared and said "as of now I am. You can't tell me what to do, Delilah. Sera may not be here to keep you in line but I'm not gonna take your overprotective crap either." Delilah glared and flashed upstairs to cool down.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us." I asked "and you'll just run?" I was listening to the conversation on speaker phone as I drove to the storage unit. Ellie replied "we've done it before. Nikko and Romeo spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Ethan is able to live out the rest of his natural life?" Ethan replied "we've finally stopped her, Ellie. After everything she's done to us I can't just let you bring her back."

Ellie promised "I give you my word, Ethan. I will not revive Nikko within yours or even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach her some manners." Maddi asked "why should he trust you? All you've done is screw him over." Ellie answered "and for that I am deeply ashamed. But know this he could have been dead the instant I walked through the door tonight, so Ethan I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not." Delilah who was still upstairs shouts "not! Hello did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you first chance they get!"

Elijah said "Romeo and Katarina will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Ethan will come to no harm." It's quiet for a moment and Ellie asks "do we have a deal?" Delilah yelled "no, no, no, no, no. Did I mention no?!" I rolled my eyes and said "shut up Delilah. It's up to you Ethan; it's your choice and no one else's." Delilah whined "come on!" Ethan asked "why do you want Klaus' body?" Ellie answered "she's my sister. We remain together." Ethan sighs and I hear him say "we have a deal." I hear a crash and then Delilah swearing as Ethan yells "stop! Ellie let Delilah go!" I said "Delilah stop! This is Ethan's choice not yours! You understand? Lila let it go." I heard a noise in the background and then nothing. Delilah's voice came on "I should lock you in a well, because this isn't going to end well, and we all know it. " I heard Ethan say "it's my choice." Delilah replied "yeah, I just wish it wasn't bye Sera." Then the phone clicked and I stared at it and sighed.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

After that Delilah goes back upstairs and just sits at Ethan's window thinking and also keeping an ear out as she listened to Ethan and Ellie. While Ethan was downstairs thinking and speaking to Ellie about the plan and Maddi and Jenny spoke to themselves on the porch. Maddi asked Jenny "so what are you gonna do?" Jenny answered "what I wanna do is run in that house, grab Ethan, and get him out of here and away from all this." Maddi questioned "so why don't we?" Jenny scoffed "good luck getting him all the vampires in there. Even if I wanted to help Alaric, I have no idea where Klaus' body is." Maddi replied "I do."

**###&&&*** ###**

Jenny calls Alaric and he answers "yes?" Jenny says "I know where Nikko's body is." Alaric replied "good, tell me." Jenny replied "Sera's on her way to bury her in the woods off Route 12. I'll text you with the specifics." Alaric replied "thank you Jenny. You're doing the right thing for your brother." Jenny replied "I know." As she hangs up she looks at Ellie, Ethan, and Matt and says "he bought it."

**###&&&*** ###**

Ethan climbed up the stairs to see Delilah concentrating on her thoughts out his window. Delilah says "you know, I should lock you in your room and I don't know what to do, for the first time in my life." Ethan said "it's my life Delilah. I care about everyone which is why I made the deal." Delilah continues "and I want to lock you in here, but I'm not. 'Cause maybe in a hour or more I'll be dead and I can't die with you mad at me so I'm not gonna do it. I'm gonna have to trust you on this and if I die well, at least we tried right?" Ethan's eyes watered and he said "you're not gonna die, not you or Sera or anyone alright?" Delilah nodded and turned around to face Ethan. Ethan said "make sure that Alaric doesn't lay a hand on Jenny."

Delilah waved him away "she'll be fine. Nothing's gonna happen to baby Gilbert. We got Ric handled." Ethan looks worried and Delilah raises an eyebrow and asks "what's with the face?" Ethan answers "I feel like every time someone walks out of this house, there's a chance they may not make it back home." Delilah walks closer to him and says "I promise we'll all make it back, I got you and Sera counting on me." Delilah pats his face and is about to walk out but Ethan calls out "Delilah." Delilah turns to face him and Ethan shakes his head "forget it. Um, we-we can talk later."

Delilah looks at him and turns around to walk out but then changes her mind and walks back to Ethan. Ethan stands still and Delilah yanks his head down and kisses him. Ethan kisses her back and his mind melts away with all his worries. The kiss gets heated until Ethan pulls away out of breath. Delilah remarks with a smirk "something to keep reminding me." Delilah turns and marches out.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I sit down at the storage unit and dial Delilah as she picks up I say "Boston just left. Romeo should be here soon to pick up Nikko's body." Delilah replies "Carter and Ellie are in place. Jenny is gonna lead Alaric right to us." I replied "so you gave him a choice." Delilah snorted "not like I had much of a choice with your constant nagging. Besides you would've done the same. I'm regretting my choice I should've gagged him and threw him in a well. I don't trust Ellie." I rolled my eyes and remarked "well, that'll go over well." Delilah remarked "oh you made a funny." I replied "you didn't do it because he'd hate you." Delilah was quiet and said "if I die today I don't to die with him angry at me, I already had that experience." I replied "we're not too different are we sister?" She sighed and said "look Sera as soon as we grab the stake you hand over the coffin and get the hell out of dodge comprende (understand= Spanish)? Alaric's got half the police looking for Nikko's car." I replied "I know I'll get out." The elevator dings and I say "I got to go, I think Romeo's here."

I hang up and walk out and ask "where are you Romeo?" As I took a step forward I get grabbed from behind and end up in a chokehold. I struggle to breathe and I hear Alaric's voice ask "where is Nikko?" I choked out "how did you find me?" I struggle more and he applies more pressure as he says "oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Nikko?" I choked "look for her in a storage locker, take your time." My vision starts getting hazy and he drops me and I see the world disappear around me.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan sits where Delilah had just been and Maddi gives him a cup of tea. "Thank you," Ethan smiles at her. He takes a sip and makes a nasty grossed out face. Maddi chuckles and says "sorry, I over honeyed. I suck at tea." Ethan laughs and Maddi says "so…Sera?" Ethan in thought says "she saved my life, you know. I never told you that. The night my parent's car went off the bridge, Sera was the one that saved me." Maddi asked "so, do you feel like you owe her or something?" Ethan shakes his head "no, it's not it. After the accident I didn't know how to live anymore, like I didn't want to live. But being with Sera it made me want to live, to fight, and I love her for that. And I guess love should make you feel alive. But lately…with Delilah and the Originals…I just don't know."

Maddi asked "what's the problem then?" Ethan answered "the problem's Delilah. When I'm with her, she just consumes me. I mean she was with me when Sera left with Nikko and we bonded in a way I can't explain. She helped me, like Sera, she made me want to fight back. She challenges me in ways that I never had before and-and I know that I can't love them both, I know that it's wrong but I- when I choose one I'll lose the other. And I don't want to lose anyone else. I-I just-I wish that I had my mom here to give me some advice." He sighs wistfully and sips his tea.

**###&&&*** ###**

Ethan wakes up to find himself in a shiny silver car, Maddi's car. Ethan asked "what's going on?" Maddi replied "it was the only way I was gonna get you in this car." Ethan realizes "the tea. You drugged me." Maddi nods and replies "I'm sorry Ethan but you're right okay. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong, you've got me and Jenny and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of." Ethan cried out "what the hell is going on Maddi?" Maddi answered "I'm getting you out of town, Ethan. It's the only way."

Seraphina P.O.V

I crouched down in the storage and called Delilah. "Sera," I replied "it's not good Delilah. Alaric staked Nikko, she's dead." Delilah replied "I feel fine. Do you feel anything?" I replied "no." Delilah said "it took Sebastian about an hour before he got sick." I nodded to myself and said "maybe Nikko isn't the sire of our bloodline." Delilah replies "well, if he isn't lying an hour isn't enough time for you to get back to Mystic Falls." I asked "so you and can say goodbye Lila?" Delilah replied "for us and Ethan, sister." I sighed and replied "I guess you're gonna have to say goodbye for both of us sister, call me if you feel anything...I-take care Delilah." I hung up.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Delilah hangs up and Jenny says "Delilah…Ethan's not home. Maddi and I we're getting him out of town." Delilah turned to Jenny "what? You know it doesn't matter because Nikko was lying." Carter and Ellie show up "what happened?" She questioned. Carter asked "Delilah?" Delilah was thinking about her little sister.

**###&&&*** ###**

In Maddi's car Maddi cuts her conversation with Jenny off. "Got it, Jen," Maddi hangs up. Ethan replies "we have to go back. Listen to me, Maddi if Nikko turned their bloodline, then they're all gonna die." Maddi is silent and Ethan yells "we have to go back Maddi!" Maddi calmly says "Ethan…" Ethan yells "what?" Maddi says "Sera's not with them." Ethan asks "what?" Maddi says "she's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to her or I can turn around and go back to Delilah. It's your choice."

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As I pace my phone rings and I answer it "hello?" Ethan answers "how are you feeling? Are there any symptoms?" I answered "not yet. But who knows, maybe Nikko was lying and is a liar." Ethan replies "yeah, yeah. I'm sure she is." I asked "hey, where are you?" Ethan replies "Maddi's taking me home." I asked "to Delilah?" Ethan answers "…not just Delilah, Taylor too, Carter." I sighed and asked "No, no I get it. So… since I'm possibly dead…can I ask you a question?" Ethan said "Yeah of course."

I asked "if it was just down to her and me…..and you had to make a choice…who got the goodbye…who would it be?" Ethan took a breath and answered "….I love you Seraphina, but I'm in love with Delilah. You came into my life when I needed someone and I fell for you instantly and no matter what I feel for you… I'm never gonna un-feel for her. Delilah was there when I needed you most and she picked up the pieces and glued me back together, Sera. I'm never gonna be able to just forget her because I'm in love with her."

I nodded to myself and said "Yeah, yeah I get it Delilah; you're always going to choose her." Ethan replied, "I can't think about always all I can think about is right now….and I care about you Sera….which is why I have to let u go…..…I mean maybe if Delilah hadn't been here." I looked up to see Alaric and said "Yeah, maybe." I moved the phone away slightly "You're gonna be fine…you hear me….you're gonna be fine and I'm gonna see you soon," I gulped and said "Real soon, goodbye, Ethan" and with that I hung up and I faced Alaric.

I said "you're here, and you look angry, Alaric. You didn't find Romeo did you?" Alaric didn't answer and punched me hard in the face.

**Seraphina P.O.V**

As Delilah answers her phone she says "Delilah's phone." Romeo says "you're alive congratulations." Delilah says "Romeo." Romeo replied "Ellie spoke to Ethan. He and Maddi should be arriving in town any minute." Delilah replied "yeah she mentioned that. She also said you two were supposed to be long gone by now." Romeo says "that's the problem. Ellie says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Delilah. I spent my whole life running." Delilah angrily says "we had a deal, you gonna screw us over again, Romeo?" Romeo explained "I'm sorry but Nikko is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric"- Delilah cut him off "you touch him and you're dead, you hear me? You're dead." Delilah hung up and dialed Ethan's number.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan pulls his phone out he says "I need to call Delilah but my phone is dying." Maddi hands him her phone "here use mine." They drive on Wickery Bridge and Ethan says "thank, Maddi look out!" Maddi swerves just as Romeo is standing in the middle of the road and flees. The car goes over the guardrail into the icy water.

**###&&&*** ###**

Seraphina groans as Alaric throws another punch and tosses her to the ground. "You're not gonna fight back?" He questioned. Seraphina replied "I'm not gonna fight a losing battle, Ric." Alaric punched me "don't call me that." Then Alaric kicks her. "We're not friends." Seraphina retorted "we were." Alaric replied "well, our friendship was part of the problem. It's what kept me weak. It's also why it took so long for the real me to break through, and now I'm gonna break you." Alaric delivered a kick to my ribs and I groaned in pain when I heard bones shatter. I feel Alaric punch me and my mind drifts to a memory I had of Ethan.

_**I slowly walked up to his window, where he's at writing in his journal. He smiles at me and I smile back. I walk to the front door and as he opens it I say "I know it's late. But, uh…I needed to know that you were okay." Ethan said "you know for months that all everyone ever asked me, if I'll be ok." I questioned "what did you tell them?" He responded "that I'll be fine." I asked "do you ever mean it?" He said "ask me tomorrow." I turned away, as my cue to leave when he says "it's warmer in the house, we can talk. Would you like to come in?" I turned back around small shy smile on my face as I said "yes," and I entered his house.**_

That was when I fell in love with him. Alaric punches me in the face and I yell "is that all you got?!" He retorts "not quite." Then he produces a stake and aims for my heart but with my little strength I grabbed the stake and throw Alaric off of me. That's when I made the decision to fight back, to fight for Ethan.

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Ethan pounds on the glass off the window as he looks over at Maddi who is passed out. He swiftly unbuckles her and drags her over to him as he tries breaking the window and is yelling. Suddenly Delilah appears on the driver's side and sees them both and moves over to the passenger side. He rips open the door and reaches for Ethan but he motions to Maddi. Delilah knows she'll lose time arguing so she does as Ethan says. Ethan's eyes close as Delilah secures Maddi on her back and grabs Ethan but Ethan had stopped holding his breath as Delilah had grabbed Maddi. Delilah swiftly pulls Ethan and swims to the surface with both Maddi and Ethan.

**###&&&*** ###**

As Seraphina punches Alaric he goes to his knees the stake clattering to the ground. "What's happening?" He asks. Seraphina's eyes widened "oh no." Alaric yells "what's happening?!" Alaric starts swaying and Seraphina grabs him and Alaric chokes as Seraphina hugs him to her "no, no, no, no, Ric! Alaric, no. You can't die, you aren't dead." Alaric's body turns gray and Seraphina shakes him and puts her head on his as she cries "no, no! Ethan!"

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I rush into the hospital "where is he?" I cry out. Meredith walks over and says "Sera, Sera, Seraphina calm down." I take a deep breath and ask "where is he?" Meredith says "you need to know when Jenny brought Ethan in here earlier tonight, his injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion; it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain." Confused I asked "what are you saying?" Meredith answered "she was so worried. I didn't want to tell her, but I-I helped him. He needed my help." I grabbed Meredith's shoulder "what Meredith, what did you do?" Meredith looked down "I gave him…I gave him vampire blood." I released his shoulders and ran into the morgue where Delilah was, she was pacing. Delilah and I exchanged looks. And suddenly Ethan woke up gasping for air.

{AN: So next chapter will be Sera moving to Beacon Hills! Yay, leave reviews please.}


	9. Leaving Ethan: Night School

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Ch.8 Leaving Ethan**

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I swiftly entered the room where Ethan was, it had been two days since when he had suffered the accident. Ethan took the choice of turning. Delilah sat beside him, talking with Ethan's arm on her shoulder. I ignored the burning in my chest, the jealousy. I didn't have that right anymore because Ethan wasn't with me, he was in love with Delilah and I had to accept it no matter how much it hurt. It hurt so much that turning _**it**_ off had passed through my mind. I was leaving soon to honor the deal we had made and that's what stopped me from doing so.

"Ethan…Delilah," I made myself known as I cleared my throat and held up a bottle of blood. Ethan looked up at me and he grinned seeming happy to see me, "Sera!" Since he transitioned it pained me to see him smile like that at me, he wasn't in love with me, so why did he smile like I had just made his day by my presence? I didn't get it, and I don't know if I rather have him smile like that at me or to tell me to get lost. I smiled lightly at him and Delilah raised an eyebrow at me. I said "delivery," and shook the bottle. Delilah made a face and asked "what is that? Squirrel?" I sighed and looked at her annoyed and said "it's lunch…Ethan." I motioned to it and Ethan let go of Delilah as he made his way over to me. Delilah rolled her eyes and stood up. I gave Ethan the bottle and he untwisted the tap and made a face. I noticed this and said "I know, I know it doesn't look…appetizing"- Delilah cut in "that's an understatement."

I shot her a look as I looked back at Ethan and said "but it's the better option." As he hesitantly held it to his mouth Delilah snatched it and said "if he doesn't want to drink that he doesn't have to. And he should be drinking people blood from people." I shook my head and Ethan said "I don't want to hurt anyone." I said "Ethan, you could never hurt anyone."

I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. He smiled at me and Delilah cut in "people blood, Ethan. You need people blood and we have blood bags downstairs. You need to control yourself around humans since you don't want to hurt anyone." She mocked slightly as she walked over and put her arm around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. There was a knock at the door and Ethan said "Oh! That must be Boston. I'll be right back; I got to get my ring from him." He squeezed Delilah's hand and kissed her and I looked away. Then he came over to me and said "thanks for everything, Sera." I nodded and he kissed my cheek and walked out.

As they came in into the room I said "hey Boston." Boston smiled "hey, Sera…Delilah" he nodded at Delilah with a blank face and Ethan tugged him upstairs to Delilah's room. As I heard them upstairs and begin to talk to each other I turned to Delilah. "Human blood? Delilah…he needs to learn to control himself you know that and he'll eventually start with the blood bags." She rolled her eyes and asked "that's rich coming from the ripper…wait ex ripper. You learned control right?" She asked as she walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of bourbon. I sighed and said "I'm trying." She said "and what? You want to teach him?" I sighed and said "that's not what this is about, Delilah. He never wanted this; he never wanted to be a vampire. And having him drink human blood after three days after he already had too? It's gonna kill him to do that." Delilah shrugged "well, it's too late for that sister. He's a vampire."

I sighed and said "you weren't there the day Ethan looked me in the eye and told me he absolutely never wanted this." Delilah flashed in front of me and threw the glass of bourbon across the room. She said "then you shouldn't have let him die." I shook my head "what was I supposed to do, huh?! I was too busy getting beat by Alaric, but you were there, so don't pin this all on me!" Delilah said "guilt? That's what I hope you feel." I nodded and said "yeah, that's all I've been feeling for the last one hundred forty five years, Delilah, it's nothing new to me. I feel guilty, I know you do too." Delilah looked away and said "this isn't going to work." I replied "I know, and I'm honoring our deal. You want to teach Ethan, go ahead. But whatever happens, whatever choices he makes, however he turns out…that's on you Delilah." I flashed to my old room where I resumed packing my belongings.

**###&&&*** ###**

"Sera?" I looked up to see Boston standing in my doorway. "Hi, Boston." He looked over my one duffel bag and shoulder bag. He looked at me confused and asked "what's going on?" I cleared my throat and motioned to the bags "I'm…getting out of town." Boston in disbelief asked "you're leaving?" I nodded and said "I think it's about time." Boston asked "what about Ethan?" I sighed and answered "he's a-a vampire now. And he's got you and…Delilah." Boston nodded in understanding and said "Ethan-he told me that he chose Delilah…I'm sorry Sera." I waved him off even as I gulped and put on a façade "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just-I'm leaving tonight." He winced "tonight?" I nodded and said "yeah." Boston asked "can I see you off?" I nodded with a smile "of course you can, Boston. I'm actually saying all my goodbye's today." He nodded and said "there's nothing I can say to change your mind?" I shook my head "no, not really."

Boston sighed and asked "where are you headed?" I answered "California. I have family there, my great-great-great-great niece I believe." I went back to the duffel bag and labeled VV on the edge. "VV?" Boston asked. I answered "vervain. Just in case I happen to be spotted by an Original," I hated lying, but it needed to be done. He nodded and I said "well, I better head off; start with the goodbyes and stuff." Boston came forward and embraced me. Startled for a moment I went stiff until I hugged him back. He pulled away and asked "does Ethan know?" I shook my head and said "it's for the best." He gave me a look and I shrugged as I said "bye, Boston." I made my way out the door and went to my car. Without so much as a thought I went over to Maddi's.

**###&&&*** ###**

"Seraphina?" Maddi asked as she opened the front door. Her voice was scratchy from the accident and her arm was in a cast but other than that she was fine. "Hi, Maddi…can we talk?" She nodded and said "do you want to come"- I shook my head "no, it's just brief. I-well I'm leaving town and I just thought you'd want this," I held out my car keys. "What?" She asked. I smiled and said "it's yours." She shook her head dazed "why? Why give it to me?"

I shrugged "I thought you'd like it." She asked "but why _me_? I mean we we're-are friends but we aren't that close." I shrugged and said "well…I'm leaving this town… and bringing it would-it would just-memories it's be bring them back." Maddi looked at me "you mean…Ethan?" I sucked in a breath "yeah. So do you want it or"- she nodded and said "thanks, Sera." I smiled lightly at her and said "no problem." Then without warning she launched herself at me and enveloped me in a hug. "Thank you really, Sera. And for what it's worth I would've preferred Ethan to have chosen you." I chuckled "me and you both."

**###&&&*** ###**

I walked down the street whistling to myself as I tried to be distracted. I was walking to a car dealership out of town. As I walked into the place it was empty. "Hello? Anyone here?" There was a "yeah!" I rolled my eyes as I played with the objects in the office. "Hey there, what can I help you with?" A man in his thirties asked. I replied "looking for something to drive." He nodded and escorted me to the back where the vehicles were located. "We have the latest models and"- I cut him off as I wandered over to the bikes. I looked over the motorcycles and he said "oh, I see you're interested in the newer versions." I rolled my eyes and spotted a red Ducati 848 which was Italian and I defiantly had a soft spot for all things Italian.

I said "I'll take it." He nodded and said "let me get the paper work," I looked around and focused and just heard his heartbeat. I sighed and looked him in the eyes and said "no, you don't need paper work. You're just gonna charge it on my credit card and that's it no questions, do you understand?" I compelled him and I felt guilty but I couldn't just leave traceable records. He did as I said while saying "I understand" and walked back to the office. I took a moment to admire my new ride as I traced my finger over it. I had to admit it, it was sexy and different. And that's what I needed now…different.

**###&&&*** ###**

I glided down the street in my new motorcycle as I came to a stop outside a sheltered house. This was where Carter had been hanging out ever since the whole Alaric outing him and Taylor to the council. I grabbed the two bags I brought and knocked on the door and called "Carter, it's Sera!" The door opened and Carter smiled and said "Sera! Hey! Come in," I walked in and said "I brought you a few essentials." I handed him the bags. One was full of blood bags while the other held some junk food. "Awesome," he said. I smiled and he said "so what's up?" I shrugged and said "I came-came to say goodbye." Confused he asked "goodbye?" I nodded "yeah, it's about time for me to leave in a few hours and I wanted to let you know."

He shook his head "but you can't leave. I mean you're _Sera_, you can't." I smiled "I have to. It's something I got to do for myself." Carter sighed "it's because of Ethan and Delilah right?" I said "partly. I can't be around him- I can't love him while he's with Delilah. It's-it's not right. Ethan deserves happiness and Delilah makes him happy so I'm happy." He narrowed his eyes "you are far from happy, Sera." I shrugged "you'd be surprised what time and distance can do, Carter. It's for the best. Ethan needs a little stability in his life and Delilah is what he chose, what he wants so I think he deserves to get it, without me there holding him back. Because as long as I'm here, he's gonna feel guilty, and maybe second guess himself. But he made his choice before he was turned and he should stick to it."

Carter protested "but his feelings are enhanced. That love for you was intensified. You still have a shot Sera." I shook my head "why fight a losing war? Look, I'm tired, honestly. Fighting with my sister over Kayden, having her hate me for so long, having her make my life miserable for one hundred forty five years was hell. And she stopped, finally. And Ethan loves her, I can't be the bad guy here and try to take the little happiness Delilah has in her life. I can't and I won't because no matter how my blood boils or how sick I get, they deserve happiness. And the worst part is I still love him…and I might always love him. But I'm okay with that." Carter shook his head and said "I wish I had that. Ethan doesn't know what he's missing out on." I smiled lightly and stood up. The sun was setting and I had a few more places to go. "I gotta go, Carter. I have other things to wrap up. You're a good friend." Carter walked over and hugged me as I did back. He said "I hope you get over Ethan, find some guy out there." I laughed and said "doubtful."

He pulled away and asked "where are you going anyways?" I answered "California." He grinned and said "you're gonna find someone, Sera. I know it." I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door "sure, Carter. Bye." He yelled "no, I'll see you later. I might come to visit." I smiled and said "I'd love to have you. And I guess see you." I walked out.

**###&&&*** ###**

"Hey, Jenny," Jenny opened the door. She looked shocked "Sera, hey." I smiled and she asked "want to come in?" I said "actually…I wanted to give you this." I pulled out a guitar case. She looked at it wide eyed. I said "I know how much you like music so…" she looked at me and I shrugged. She took it and opened it to see a beautiful black guitar much like my own. "Why, Sera?" I shrugged and said "no, reason. Just thought with all this going on, you might want it to relax you." She smiled and said "thanks Sera." I shrugged "no problem." I turned to walk away and she called out "Sera!" I looked back and she said "thanks, for everything, for taking care of Ethan." I nodded and said "you're welcome." I strolled over to my motorcycle and put on the helmet and got on.

**###&&&*** ###**

I went to my last stop as the sun was almost gone. I crouched down and put the white roses down on the grave stones, my mom's and Mike's gravestones. I had Delilah move his body beside our mother's. I looked at the headstone where my mom was and said "hey, mom. I know that you don't know me. You never got the chance, but I love you. And I'm gonna come back in a few years. I love you."

I turned to Mike's and let out a chuckle. All it said was Mike, I said "hey, Mike. I want you to know that I love you and I miss you. I miss your craziness, your laugh. I miss my best friend. I'm leaving town today, and I'm never gonna see Ethan again. I know you would've staked Delilah by now, and I just-I can't take this town anymore. I love you, Mike. And I'm gonna come see you soon. I love you." I gently kissed a rose and placed it on the headstone and walked away.

**###&&&*** ###**

I sighed as I quickly grabbed my duffel bag carefully and placed it on the back of my motorcycle and secured it with tons of rope. I place my shoulder bag on as well as the guitar case. "Planning to leave without saying goodbye?" I looked up to see Ethan standing in front of me. I asked "how'd you"- a voice cut me off "guilty." I looked behind Ethan to see Boston and Maddi. I sighed and said "you weren't supposed to know." Boston dragged Maddi away to the boarding house and Ethan asked "why wouldn't you want me to know?" I sighed "you have a lot going on Ethan…" he shook his head "this is your home, Sera. You can't just up and leave." I replied "t's yours too. I just need to be alone right now."

"Is this because of what I said?" I saw him look guilty. I immediately said "no, no, no. Look this is your home Ethan, and so many things are going on"- he cut me off "I didn't mean what I said…I can't let you go, Sera." I gulped and tears formed in my eyes and I said "Ethan, you don't know what you're saying, you're feelings are unbalanced right now." He shook his head "no, I-I love you. And-and I can't just let you walk away." I said "maybe, but I can. I love you enough to leave, to let you live your life." He replied "a life that I want you to be in, Sera." I shook my head as he cupped my face. I stepped back "no, Ethan. It's not right." He asked "don't you love me?" I answered "you know I do." He retorted "than you must not love me enough."

I replied "it's because I love you that I have to go, Ethan. Don't you see? I'm strong enough to walk away from you, because of my unconditional love. And it's not right for you or Delilah or me if I stay." He replied "I don't want you to go." I replied "it's my decision, Ethan. I love you. And it's because of that that I can't stay." After a moment he asked "I don't have a say in this do I?" I shook my head. Tears fell down his cheek as he asked "will I see you soon?" I bit my lip and said "most likely not." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I wrapped my arms around him. This was the last time I'd be able hold him. I held him tight and then I heard light steps and saw Boston and Maddi come over. Ethan let go and wiped his eyes quick.

"So this is it?" Boston asked. I nodded and said "yeah, pretty much." A voice said "sister." I looked up to see Delilah walk down the steps. I looked at her and she said "leaving already?" I nodded and said "yeah." She looked at me for a moment and we both stared at each other and I nodded at her. "Fifteen years?" She asked me. I shook my head "no, I think this time…I'll find you." Even if no one else understood this was Delilah giving me a goodbye hug. I cleared my throat and said "well. I guess I'll see you all around." I went over to my motorcycle and Delilah was rubbing Ethan's back lightly. I nodded at the rest of them and with that I put on my helmet and started my bike. As I was about to leave I looked back to see Delilah in Ethan's arms. Yeah, I made the right choice. Look out Beacon Hills, Seraphina Salvatore is coming your way.

**###&&&*** ###**

I paced my motel room and finally grew a pair and called the familiar number. "Hello?" she answered. I said "hey, Carly. It's me." There was a moment of silence then she replied "Sera? Aunt Seraphina? I wasn't expecting you until-well a few more years." I answered "yeah, I know. I kind of need somewhere to go. Do you mind"- she answered "no, no. It's just Lydia, my daughter, she's sixteen and doesn't know about you know."

I replied "yeah, it's just-you know never mind." She protested "no, it's not like that Sera. I want to see you, but I don't think compulsion is a good idea for her now." I said "well, if it helps I brought vervain. Your supply must've run out, am I right? Besides I wouldn't compel her without your permission, Carly. Does she remember me?" She answered "no, not at all. Last time we saw you was about six years ago." I replied "yeah, I kind of miss you; and little Lydia it's been pretty rough lately." She said "well, you're welcome here anytime; just try to keep the…situation on the low." I asked "you're sure? Are you sure you want a vampire in your home?"

She answered "you always ask that and let's see I always reply. A vampire who is family, who doesn't kill, and can possibly kill another vampire if they tried to harm us? Hmm…get here ASAP." I snickered and said "right, right." She replied "yes, I am. Now, get some sleep you sound tired." I yawned and said "sometimes I forget I'm the aunt and you're the niece." I heard her laugh as she said "sure, now sleep Sera." I hung up and did as she said.

**###&&&*** ###**

I shivered and pulled into the familiar driveway. It took three days to get here. I had been receiving looks from the locals on my way into town. Yes, this was a small town just like-no not thinking about it. Everyone wanted to see the new mysterious stranger; it was good that my helmet was the way it was. I slipped off the motorcycle as I cut the engine off. Apparently the noise made Carly come outside with a teenage looking Lydia who was curious. "Sera!" Immediately Carly pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back and Lydia approached.

I swiftly took off the helmet shaking out my hair. "Hey, Lydia," I said to her. She looked a little shocked at my appearance. She stuttered "h-hi" I smiled. Carly said "Lydia this is Seraphina Salvatore…your cousin. Seraphina you know Lydia." I nodded and Lydia asked "you know me?" I nodded and said "we used to make mud pies when we were kids," well she used to make them while I supervised. She looked confused "huh…I don't remember."

I replied "it was a long, long time ago." She nodded and Carly said "help her with her bags Lydia?" Lydia rolled her eyes but nodded. As she went for the duffel I said "no, no, it's alright. I got it, you can take this," I handed her my shoulder bag and she took it. I carefully grabbed the duffel bag and Carly gave me a look and I mouthed 'vervain' once Lydia's back was turned. Carly lead the way inside and upstairs Lydia asked "so you in a band?" I looked at Lydia and she motioned to my guitar. I answered "sort of. I write music." She nodded and it was silent. Carly said "you got the room across Lydia's, Sera." I nodded and we walked inside.

"Wow," I breathed as I looked around. "Yeah, I know right!" Lydia said. Carly said "once I told Lydia we had a visitor she took care of everything." The room was in Earth colors like most of my wardrobe. I looked at Lydia "thanks." She shrugged and said "no problem. Hey, mom I'm supposed to meet with Jackson so I'll catch you two later?" Carly looked at me and said "I wanted you to show Sera around." I replied "I can show myself around, Carly. Besides I kind of wanted to speak to you." Lydia turned to her mom "see, mom? Please?" Carly nodded and Lydia grinned as she skipped off. I smiled lightly. Carly turned to me "so what did you want to talk about?"

**###&&&*** ###**

"It should be enough, for years and years, Carly. Just replant the seeds and you'll have enough." I had set up the vervain garden in the basement since according to her Lydia never goes to the basement. Carly nodded and asked "have you heard?" I asked "about?" She answered "there've been quite a few animal attacks here lately Sera." I asked "really?" She nodded and I contemplated this could there be vampires in Beacon Hills? I asked "were they drained or"-she shook her head "no." I sighed and looked in my bag and grabbed the seeds and small plants and began to plant them. "What is that?" I looked at her and said "aconite, or as others refer to it wolfs bane."

"Wolf's bane?" I sighed and turned to her "Carly, there aren't just vampires and witches crawling in the night, werewolves do too." She shook her head "werewolves?" I nodded and said "yeah, I know. I just learned it a while ago too. So I brought some just in case." She nodded and I asked "the killings, what did the police have to say about it?" Carly was still speechless and I sternly said "Carly." She shook her head and I asked "what did the police say?" She answered "that they were animal attacks."

I nodded and said "that means the victims were"- she finished "shredded…what you think?" I shrugged "I don't know, but I'll research it as soon as I can. I got to go hunting now. I'll be home later." She nodded and I gave her a nod as I turned and headed out the door.

**###&&&*** ###**

As I faced the deer I tore at its artery and downed the blood. I needed human blood but I couldn't get any blood bags now, I'd have to wait tomorrow and go two town's over to steal some from a blood bank. I made my way into the forest and leapt at a doe and tore into its throat. As I let the carcass drop I heard a howl and growl through the forest. I turned my head. There hadn't been wolves in California for 60 years. I ran to where it had come from. I ran as fast as I could, maybe I could save someone.

As I ran in the direction I came upon a school. Confused I looked around and noticed a body lying on the floor. I sped over to see a pale man, with black hair. His green eyes glazed. I listened and I heard his heart beating. I looked at his injury to see it healing at a snail place. "What the hell?" I looked around to see a Camaro and a bent Jeep. I swiftly turned the man over and I saw him look at me. "Shh…you're gonna be okay." Without a second thought I bit my wrist and pressed it to his mouth. He swallowed thickly and I looked to see the hole in his chest repairing slowly. I heard a howl again and I looked around only to see a flash of black. I quickly began searching the man and came across keys. I hoisted him up and quickly placed him in the passenger seat and I jumped in the driver's seat and I sped off.

I contemplated where to go and finally I decided to take him to Carly's. I looked over to see the man knocked out. I looked at his injury to see it still hadn't repaired all. I didn't want to feed him more blood because then he could turn. Swiftly I parked the car in the woods a few blocks from Carly's and flashed through my window. I laid him in my bed and I listened and heard Carly sleeping soundly. I sighed relieved and turned to my patient. I swiftly grabbed some cloths and wet them in my bathroom as well as the first aid kit and walked over to him. His wound was now healing faster. Again "what the hell?" I shook my head and looked at him, I mean really looked at him.

His eyes were closed but I had seen the beautiful green color. And his face had to be one of the most gorgeous faces I had seen in my 163 years of life. I rapidly shook my head and slowly took his bloodstained shirt off. I wiped the dried blood off softly. He stirred but didn't wake up. Then I poured antiseptic on a cotton ball and dabbed at his wound. He hissed and his eyes blinked open "hey, shh!" He made a weird noise and I said "shh, shh, you're okay. You're fine." I wiped a cool cloth over his forehead causing him to look at me unfocusedly. "W-what-who?" I cut him off "shh, shh. You're okay, get some rest, okay? There you go. Just sleep." I looked at the stranger and I couldn't help but think what possessed me to help him?

Maybe I was just too good of a person? He closed his eyes and went to sleep as I dabbed at his wound and wrapped a bandage over it. I looked him over again and this time searched him again and found his wallet. As I opened it I looked at his license and snorted. He looked broody; he looked like I did, funny huh? I read it. He was Derek Hale, 23 years old. He looked like a Derek, I mused. I sniffed the air and his scent. It was…warm. It also had a twinge of woodsy odor. It smelled like sitting down at a fireplace wrapped in a blanket while it snowed. It made a smile grow on my face as I stared at my patient. Who was this Derek Hale? Memories rushed back fast.

*"_**Help! Help!" I raced the forest panicked. I didn't go to school and I was having lunch in the forest. I looked to see the flames growing higher and higher. I saw hands coming out of the basement and I grabbed one and peered through "help me, please!" I looked to see a woman holding a small child that was probably as old as Lydia was, ten. I swiftly grabbed the small chained window and pulled after another try it came off with a clang. But it was too small for them to squeeze through. I looked around and back at the family who was screaming. "I'm going in," I looked at them and took off for the house. I tore the door off and stepped inside as the ceiling came down on me. I side stepped it and ran for the door to the basement. I grabbed a hold and pulled. At that moment I cried out as I moved my hand to see mountain ash. I cursed and grabbed my jacket and opened the door. As I ran in some of the ceiling came down. I cried out "hello? Can anyone hear me?!" A strangled voice called out and I saw a man trapped under a part of the ceiling I immediately raced to his aid and knocked the part off and grabbed him and looked around as the ceiling came down all around me. I swore and took off through the door as more of the wood came down. I ran out the front door and placed the man out on the grass and went to go back in when it happened a burst of fire erupted and most of it collapsed. I stared in disbelief and pain. I heard the sirens and swiftly left the scene.***_

So he was a Hale? I had done some research on the fire and the man I saved was Peter, so he was Derek and he had a sister, Laura. I blocked out that memory because of the guilt I felt for not doing anything. I looked over at Derek and wondered where he lived? I suppose he lived there. I looked over and un-bandaged him to see he practically healed. I re-bandaged him and swiftly leapt out my window and to his car. I sighed and opened the window as I tracked where scent was the strongest and to my surprise it was the Hale house. I parked in the back of it and walked outside and stared for two minutes. After that night I never came back.

I lifted Derek up and walked inside his house and upstairs as I had him in a fireman carry. As I reached a room I guess was his I put him down gently and caressed his face but I stopped confused why I had even done it, then I ruffled his hair and leapt out of his window and made a dash for Carly's. As I leapt through my window my door was knocked on. "Sera!" I looked to see Carly's worried face. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. She said "the school, there was an attack and Lydia was there." I gave her a hug as I said "shh, I'm sure she's alright." She nodded and said "yes, I'm gonna pick her up." I nodded and said "okay, I'll wait up for you." She smiled through tears "thank you Sera."

{AN: I don't remember if Lydia had a dad, but for my story she doesn't. So what did you think? I liked it. A small Serek moment.}


	10. Hello Beacon Hills High: Lunatic

**{AN: Okay so I wanted you all to know that the title of the story is Holding On And Letting Go by Ross Copperman. It relates to this story very well, the stories based off of it mostly. So check it out and tell me if you like it. And I'm try to update as fast as I can, but with school here it's hectic and I'll try my best to update.}**

**Holding On And Letting Go**

**Ch.9 Hello Beacon Hills High: Season 1 Episode 8 Lunatic**

**Seraphina P.O.V**

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom in my room. The attack at school had made school close for that week. It was Monday and I was going to my first day of school today. I sighed as I envisioned all the stares from the teenagers, just like in- I cut my thoughts off as I made my way in the shower.

After I showered I looked at myself. Last time when I went to school in a new town I went undetected and dressed regularly. This time I decided to go a bit different. I tossed on a white blouse/tube top, tight leather pants, and a leather jacket along with some combat boots. I lightly put on eyeliner along with mascara. I blow dried my hair and left it in waves. I looked at my reflection and grabbed my 'Nightmare Before Christmas' messenger bag and put in the RB3025 Ray-Ban sunglasses into the bag. I walked downstairs to see Carly who smiled at me and I asked "Lydia already gone?" She nodded and said "yeah, Jackson picked her up. You want some breakfast before I leave?" I shook my head "no…I got it covered. You go ahead." She nodded and said "alright, see you Sera." I nodded and smiled as I bid her goodbye.

I looked the house over and looked at the time and quickly ran upstairs and downed a blood bag. I had a mini fridge with a lock in my room that was full of them. I grabbed my phone and iPod and quickly ran out the door. I pulled my hair up and slid the helmet on and quickly started the Ducati and was on my way.

**###&&&*** ###**

I rolled my eyes as every head turned to the sound of my motorcycle zooming through the parking spaces. I listened in as they whispered and gossiped about me. I pulled in to a parking lot in front of the school and cut the engine. Abruptly everything became quiet and I blushed lightly, some way to greet the new kid. I noticed two teenagers were staring at me and one had longish hair while the other had a buzz cut and the word adorkable came to my mind as he stared open mouthed at me. I slipped off the bike and turned slightly to them. I looked back to see Lydia there with a cute guy, it must be Jackson.

I unclicked the helmet and pulled it off while brushing out my hair. I put the helmet on the motorcycle and then I heard excited whispers around. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my messenger bag and took the sunglasses out and put them at the top of my head. Lydia approached me "Seraphina," I turned to her and smiled as I said "hey Lydia." She lightly smiled and said "hey, this is my boyfriend Jackson." She motioned to him and I smiled lightly at him. He shook my hand with a smirk and held it a little too long. He said "a pleasure to meet you, Sera." What a tool. I smiled slightly and said "hi Jackson and its Seraphina." I turned to Lydia abruptly "I'll see you later, Lydia." She nodded and asked "lunch?" I nodded in return and turned away fast. As I walked away I saw the two same guys still standing there. The one with the buzz cut was still staring at the spot I had just been while the other was shaking his shoulder.

I smiled slightly and walked towards them, "excuse me?" The tan one with long hair turned to me and the other blinked and stared at me and I heard his heart pick up speed. As I breathe in I noticed the tan's one scent was slightly woodsy while the other smelt like chocolate and cinnamon and I happened to love the two scents combined. I asked "would you mind pointing me in the direction to the front office." The tan one replied "oh, yeah. Sure, we can walk you if you like." I said "I wouldn't want to be a bother." Suddenly the other one bursted "what! I mean no, no problem. You know the office is on the way to our class, it's not a problem at all. Um, hi." I chuckled and his face turned a shade darker as his heart pounded.

I stuck out my hand "I'm Seraphina." He enthusiastically grabbed it while shaking it and said "hi, Seraphina. I'm Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." I nodded and turned to the other and shook his hand as he said "I'm Scott McCall." Then Stiles began leading the way and said "so Seraphina"- I cut him off "you can call me Sera." Scott asked "I thought you didn't like the name Sera?" I answered "Sera's a nickname only my friends use," I told them with a smile. Stiles smiled at me "so you don't like Jackson?" I shrugged as I pursed my lips and said "it's more of a…dislike towards his person." Stiles smiled and said "yeah…you totally hate him." I shook my head with a smile. I noticed their gear and asked "are you two on the lacrosse team?" Scott nodded while Stiles said "yeah, yeah. Do you play any sports?"

I answered "well, I played rugby football back at my old school," Scott asked "were you good?" Stiles nudged Scott and said "of course she was I mean…you were right?" I thought back to the team and how many games we had won and answered "I like to think so." Stiles sent me a smile and suddenly said "this is it. Do you want us to help you out with any"- I cut him off "no, you guys have done enough for me already, really." Scott nodded and grabbed Stiles arm as he was about to protest and said "it was nice meeting you Sera." Stiles nodded and said "yeah, great meeting you. I'll see you later…okay?" I nodded and waved at them as Scott dragged Stiles away.

I sighed and made my way in. I looked around and sighed in relief when no one was in the office but the secretary. I smiled and made my way up to her. "Hi," I politely said. She looked up at me and said "can I help you with something, dear?" I nodded and said "yeah, I want to enroll into Beacon Hills." She nodded and said "okay, do you have a transcript?" I shook my head and she said "well, you're going to need it in order to enroll." I sighed and grabbed the manila folder Carly had given me. She looked it over and said "you're missing a lot of records, and not to mention a transcript." She finally looked up and I looked her in the eyes and said "I think all you need is right there." She blinked and nodded slowly and said "I think this will be enough." I smiled as she began filling things out. She had me tell her what classes I wanted and she made my schedule.

Soon she had my schedule and handed it to me. I smiled as I said "thank you." She nodded and I quickly made my way out the door. I looked at my phone and saw that I would be arriving at the end of my first period. I shrugged and made my way to the class. English, will it wasn't that bad. I walked up to the door and listened in _**"what about Lydia?" Another voice asked "what about her?" Voice number one who I now figured out it belonged to Scott so the other must be Stiles; Scott replied "yeah, I thought you were in love with her?" Stiles replied "no, it was a short infatuation." Scott in disbelief said "dude you've liked her since sixth grade, that's not a short infatuation." Stiles replied "yeah, well. She's with Jackson and you know what? She should stay with Jackson." Scott scoffed "you're just saying that 'cause you like Sera." I heard Stiles heart pound as he retorted "well…can you blame me?" Scott laughed and said "I hope you know she's Lydia's cousin." Stiles cried out "what? Is all their family insanely beautiful or something?" **_A slight smile appeared on my lips and I shook my head. I turned the knob on the door and pushed it and made my way in.

The teacher looked over and I avoided the other students eyes and said to the teacher "I'm the new student," he waved me over and I walked to his desk as all eyes followed my movement. I gave him the paper the secretary had given me to have my teachers sign. He looked it over and gave me a syllabus along with a list of books to read. "Okay, Ms. Salvatore take a seat…by Mr. Stilinski." I nodded and made my way to the empty seat beside his. Scott sat in front of him. I pulled out a pen and notebook as I sat down. Stiles whispered "hey," I waved at him with a small smile. I checked over the list to see I had already read all the books around 20 times. I heard Stiles whisper "dude, she's in our class!" Scott sighed and harshly said "I know, I have eyes Stiles." I looked over at him silently. Scott seemed a bit in a bad mood his demeanor was rigid, and ready to pounce.

I looked back at my paper when he swiveled his head towards me once he felt my stare. I looked at my classmates to see most of them looking at me or the teacher. I sighed slightly and face the board and listen to the teacher drone on about Edgar Allan Poe.

**###&&&*** ###**

Thankfully the bell rang to my relief and I stood and put my things away as everyone else rushed out of class. "Sera, hey," I looked up to see Stiles and I smiled back at him slightly as I put on my messenger bag and I said "hi, Stiles." He asked "what class do you have next?" I looked at my schedule "uh, Chemistry with Mr. Harris." Stiles enthusiastically grinned as we made our way out of class and said "great! That's my next class." I smiled and said "I have to warn you I'm not the…best at Chemistry," Stiles shrugged and said "I think you'd do really good in there, with it being Chemistry." I raised an eyebrow and he stuttered "no-not what I meant-I"- I cut him off as I snickered and said "I'm not really used to talking to people much, I guess I'm a little socially awkward."

Stiles protested "I think you're doing fine for a socially awkward person." I shrugged as I said "you're being too kind Stiles." He shrugged and said "people say I ramble a lot, do I ramble a lot?" I shrugged and answered "on occasion." He smiled as we entered a classroom and said "good luck…you're gonna need it." I rolled my eyes and strolled over to Mr. Harris desk. He looked up and raised an eyebrow and I said "hi, I'm the new student" I handed him my schedule with the piece of paper and he signed it while sighing and said "we are having an exam now, Ms. Salvatore so there isn't much you can do." I asked "can I go the library then?" I didn't want to stay in here and hear every little sound or heartbeat. He swiftly wrote a note and handed it to me. I grabbed it as well as the syllabus as he said "you can start on all the assignments you've missed while you're there." I nodded and turned away as I rolled my eyes.

Stiles gave me a confused look and I mouthed 'library' as I began walking out of class just as I see Scott go up to a girl and Mr. Harris interrupted their moment "Mr. McCall, please take a seat." Scott sat in front of Stiles as they nodded a greeting. I watched through the crack in the door as Mr. Harris starts "you have 45 minutes to complete the test. Twenty five percent can be earned right now by simply putting your name on the blue book. However as it happens all the time, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with and begin." I rolled my eyes and began silently walking to the library with a sigh. As I made my way inside I smiled at the librarian. She smiled back. I sat down at a table as I grabbed a copy of Wuthering Heights.

I sighed and put the back down as I got lost in my thoughts and lately they were about a certain green eyed man who I had saved. Derek Hale was on my mind and I had no clue why, I was a little worried I guess and my conscious was eating at me for what happened six years ago. I sighed and as per usual my thoughts floated to Ethan. I sighed as I slightly closed my eyes and my eyes pictured him the day Delilah and I had rescued him from Ellie and Randy. How he had just crushed me in his arms and held me. I remembered the day I told him he was adopted and I loved him. How he had kissed me, how much he had loved me, the first night we slept together the way everything was intensified. That wasn't a lie, when vampires love, we loved so much it hurt and I felt an empty hole in my heart. I was holding on to Ethan but sooner or later I was gonna have to let go of him. And I didn't know how to or if I'd ever want to. Remembering him was bittersweet, because I _**loved**_ him and who am I kidding I still did.

I sucked in a breath as I remembered his words _**"I can't think about always all I can think about is right now….and I care about you Sera….which is why I have to let u go**__**"**_ I swallowed thickly as the words echoed in my head. Ethan was letting go and I had to do the same. He was happy with Delilah so maybe I could be happy too. Sure he didn't seem to stick with it after turning but it was the truth and I was holding on to him-memories of him- while he was with Delilah and he'd get over me because Delilah would help him balance his emotions and feelings and he'd see that he was just holding on to me because of the love he had for me but I was his past and she was his future.

_**Ring!**_ I gulped and cleared my throat as I opened my eyes. I looked down and felt something wet on my face. As I wiped it away I saw that it was a tear. I shook my head and quickly wiped my face. I looked at the time and saw that it was time to head to my next class.

**###&&&*** ###**

I sighed and tiredly sighed as another student passed me in the hallway while gossiping to their friend. Irritably I rolled my eyes and made my way into the cafeteria. As I walked in there was a beat of silence and I looked around to spot Lydia when I did she waved me over. I nodded and pointed to the lunch line and she nodded. I waited in line and grabbed a bottle of water and a chicken wrap and paid for it and made my way to the Lydia's table. I smiled at Lydia "hey, Sera" she told me. I smiled at her "hi Lydia," she pointed to a dark haired boy beside Jackson and said "this is Danny, he's Jackson's best friend." I looked over at Danny who waved and said "nice to meet you Sera." I nodded and said "nice to meet you too, Danny." He seemed pretty nice and not at all like Jackson. A dark haired girl sat beside me and smiled as she said "hi, you're Sera right? Lydia's cousin," I nodded with a small smile and she said "I'm Allison." She offered her hand and I shook and said "nice to meet you Allison."

She smiled and it seemed to meet her eyes but I could tell there was something bothering her, she was upset by something. Being around for almost two centuries made me realize a few things about people like when they were happy or in pain. Jackson spoke up "so…where'd you move from?" I gulped and remembered when Carter was in his place interrogating me. I mentally shook my head and answered honestly "Mystic Falls, Virginia, it's a small town." They nodded and Lydia said "that's actually a good name. Mystic Falls, I like the sound of it." I nodded and Allison asked "what made you move all the way from the east coast to the west?" I answered "well, I lived with my uncle Zach"- Jackson cut me off "why?" I answered "my parents passed away when I was young." Jackson's face softened as he said "I'm sorry." I nodded at him and there was a pause in the conversation.

"So were you born there? In Mystic Fall I mean," This time it was Danny. I nodded and said "yes, my dad was in the army and it was constant moving from then on." Allison said "so you moved back?" I nodded "yeah, and Zach passed away and now here I am."

Danny asked "any brother or sisters?" I bit my lip and decided to say "a sister, older than me by a couple of years." Allison asked "where is she?" I answered "Mystic Falls…we really don't get along most of the time and that's why I came here, to live with my aunt and cousin." I gave Lydia a smile. Then I looked up and I saw Scott and Stiles had sat down at the table across from us. I sent them a small smile and Stiles grinned back while waving. Then Jackson began talking to some of the guys there about lacrosse and I watched Allison and Scott share longing looks. She looked at him when he wasn't looking and he looked at her when she wasn't looking.

I smiled slightly to myself and leaned towards Allison as a plan formed in my head I asked "who's that?' She looked at me and I pointed at Scott. She answered "that's Scott McCall." I nodded and tilted my head as I pretended to examine him as I said "he's pretty cute." She tensed up and she said "yeah. Why'd you want to know?" I shrugged and answered "no reason, he's just really good looking. I might talk to him later." Her face whipped to me and I let out a laugh as I said "I'm kidding, Allison. Not interested in him I was just messing around. You like him right?" She nodded and said "he's my ex." I nodded and said "if you still like him why don't you tell him?" She sighed and looked at me as she said "because I-I feel like he's keeping things from me." I tilted my head and looked over at Scott just in time to see him whip his head and I bit my lip.

Was he listening to us? I heard his heartbeat rise and I took another sniff and I pinpointed the smell. The woodsy/warm scent, it reminded me of Mason and Tyler Lockwood, I remember Kayden said something about Lycanthropy being passed down through their genes although he said they were extinct…but when did Kayden ever really not lie? Scott was a werewolf. How had I not seen it? The irritable mood today, it was a full moon, listening in to our conversation from an inhumanely distance, mood swings, and Allison's confession. Did he know what I was? I looked at him and saw him talking to Stiles who now looked at us. I listened in _**"Allison doesn't trust me," Scott said to Stiles. Stiles replied "well, it's kind of hard too. You know you did try to kill us the other night." Irritated Scott replied "it wasn't by choice! Stiles you know it was the alpha." Stiles nodded and said "I know, you know, but she doesn't."**_ I stopped listening, alpha? I shook my head what was I getting myself into? Scott was a werewolf it was confirmed and I didn't get it, an alpha? Like an alpha wolf? I'd never heard of it, at least not the werewolves I knew. Was it possible for there to be a different breed of werewolf? I looked at Allison and decided to toss Scott a bone as I said "maybe he's hiding things to try and protect you."

She sighed and said "that's not his decision to make. I mean what's he thinking?" I laughed as I said "he's a guy, they don't think." She smiled softly at me and I smiled back as I said "I'll be back, I have to use the restroom." She nodded and I stood up and started heading to the bathroom when I saw Stiles and Scott. "Hi, guys," I said as I stood right behind Stiles. Stiles spun around so fast he tripped on his feet while his tray flew and was about to hit the ground. Half the cafeteria erupted in laughter before anything even happened while Stiles was about to crack his skull on the cafeteria table.

I quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him up and swiftly caught the tray and the laughter died down instantly while some people were looking awed. Crap! I handed him the tray and said "sorry about that." I smelled a familiar coppery smell and looked down and see that Stiles had gotten a paper cut from the book he was holding.

I swiftly turned around and walked off. I heard them call me but I quickly went to the girls' restroom and locked myself in a stall as I tried to even my breathing and used all my will power to not get out and rip Stiles throat out. I felt my fangs elongate and my eyes were turning I knew that. I put my head down on my legs and breathed in deeply. After a few seconds everything faded away and I was in control of myself again. I sighed and sat there for a minute to let myself just take in the silence. Then I grabbed my messenger bag and inside of it I opened the zipper on the bottom and pulled out a small eight ounce bottle. I looked at the contents of it, blood. It was a bit warm from what I could tell.

I opened it and took a hesitant sip. My fangs were elongating but I managed to get them to stop. I sighed and put the top on and stuffed it back in my bag. As the bell rang I popped off the ground where I was sitting and made my way out of the bathroom. I grabbed my Ray Bans out and put them on as I made my way to class.

**###&&&*** ###**

I looked out on the field and watched lacrosse practice. I had nothing else to do at home so I didn't see an issue with it. I grabbed my journal as I put my legs on the side and started: _**It's started; it's the first day at a new state, new town and new high school. I've thought about him throughout the day, but I also keep thinking about a mysterious Hale. The cravings haven't stopped and I'm scared that I could harm someone but I need to be strong and leave behind my past. Being with a part of my family helps, I imagine what my friends would be doing, what new problems arise and a part of me is relieved because those problems don't include me.**_ "Hey!" I looked up to see the goalie, Danny, on the ground injured and I looked over at Scott who seemed to be nonchalant about it. He started walking inside the school when I caught a glimpse of yellow eyes Stiles looked over at me and I walked down the steps. He was about to follow Scott when a team mate asked him something. I made my way to the boys' locker room and looked around. As I walked through the showers I twisted my head when I felt Scott's heart beating and his scent. Scott was behind me. I faced him my face emotionless. His eyes looked at me, and I said "are you okay?" He shrugged and answered "better than okay." I nodded and tried to step away when his arm blocked my head and I looked at it then looked at him.

I said "Stiles is looking for you," he rolled his eyes. He asked "why so interested in Stiles Sera? Huh, he's just the sidekick." I let it go since, well the full moon was today and his emotions were everywhere, especially his hormones. I sighed and said "right, do you mind? I have to get home soon." Scott sighed and traced his nose down my throat and I steeled myself. If his teeth pierced my throat, I was dead. I gulped and he muttered "why do you smell so different Sera? Sweeter than normal girls, but something different is in there too." I replied "yeah well." He skimmed up my throat and said "you smell so good, Sera…I just want to"- he broke off and slammed his lips on mine.

I was shocked for a moment and then I was about to throw him off when a voice shouted "hey!" Scott looked up as I did and I saw Stiles. I pushed Scott away from me and glared at him as I raised my hand and was about to punch him but paused and put it down. Starting a fight with a werewolf, on the full moon? No, I wasn't Delilah. I brushed past Scott and was walking past Stiles who was glaring at Scott and Stiles grabbed my arm. I stopped and he looked at me. "You okay, Sera?" His genuine concern filled me with warmth and I smiles as I said "I'm fine, I got to get home, I'll see you tomorrow Stiles." I smiled at him and he smiled back and I made my way out of the locker room.

**###&&&*** ###**

I sighed and looked out my window as I strummed a few chords on my guitar. I licked my lips and knew I needed to hunt soon. "Sera!" I looked up to see Carly at my door. I smiled and put my guitar away. She said "I have a favor to ask." I nodded and she said "I need you to buy some tampons Sera. I would ask Lydia but she left in my car so I haven't a clue where she went." I nodded and said "sure, Carly I'm on it." I looked to see the full moon and a short trip to the store wouldn't kill me. She smiled gratefully and left.

**###&&&*** ###**

I walked inside the store and strolled over to the female section. I grabbed the Kotex Tampons and paid for them. I made my way out of the store and was putting on my helmet when I looked across the street and saw a figure crouching on a familiar Porsches' hood. I looked inside to see Jackson and to my surprise Allison. I looked at the figure and sniffed and smelt Scott's familiar scent. I looked at him and saw his eyes were glowing yellow and his face was hairy with long canines and his claws long. I looked at it in shock; this was a werewolf, werewolf not a Mystic falls werewolf, so I was right. Another breed of werewolves existed. I shook my head and was about to run over when another figure tackled Scott. Immediately they both went into the forest.

I bit my lip and saw Allison and Jackson terrified. I needed to fix the collateral damage. I flashed to Allison's car door and knocked on the window. Allison jumped and they both looked at me. I waved and Allison sighed in relief. She was about to get out but I shook my head so Jackson rolled down the window. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I shrugged and said "picking something up for Carly."

I held up the plastic bag. Allison asked "Sera…did you see something on the car's roof?" I shut my eyes and nodded. Jackson asked "what was it?" I answered "it looked like some animal, a mountain lion I guess." Allison asked "why would a mountain lion get on a car's roof?" I shrugged and answered "they have a keen sense of smell…do you guys have any food or something?" Jackson nodded and said "in the back." I nodded as Allison looked at him and he shrugged. I replied "then it must've attracted it. But it jumped off, so nothing to worry about. I just wanted to see if you two were okay." Jackson replied "we're fine." I looked at Allison and heard her heart slowing down as Jackson's was calm. I asked "you sure?" Allison nodded with a smile.

I said "speaking of…why are you two here…where's Lydia?" Jackson looked at me his eyes narrowing. Allison said "I ran into him at the sports store, and he offered me a ride home. And I think Lydia is with her other friends tonight." I nodded as I looked out to the forest to hear Scott's hear rate decrease and fade, he was leaving. Another heartbeat was steady. I looked back at them "well, I better go. I'll see you two tomorrow." I smiled and waved. Allison bid me goodbye and Jackson nodded and he drove off. I stayed there for a minute and watched his back lights disappear. I looked at the forest and made my way inside keeping my steps silent.

I listened to the heartbeat stay steady. I slowed down my steps and hid behind a tree when I saw a figure standing. "I know you're there," he called out. I recognized his voice, Derek Hale. I made my way silently over and stood in front of him. I looked at him and saw that he was looking way better than when I first saw him. His brows furrowed as I stepped out of the shadows. He said "you." I raised an eyebrow and he said "you're the girl…at the school." I answered "I think you have me confused with someone else." He crossed his arms and said "I never forget a face…especially not yours." He flashed a smile, which I could see was fake. He was testing me. I raised my eyebrow and said "right, yeah you have the wrong person." I moved to leave when he blocked me and took a deep breath.

I looked at him emotionlessly and he stared at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged and said "what are you doing here?" I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms over my chest. He was frustrating, he didn't back down. And I really didn't like challenges. I asked "what do you want with Scott?" He replied "what did you see today in the boys' locker room?" I shrugged and answered "you mean, did I see Scott's eyes turn yellow? Or if I just saw him grow canines and claws." He furrowed his eyebrows and said "what are you gonna do about it?" I shrugged as I said "nothing." He asked "nothing?" I nodded. "Who are you?" He asked. I looked up at him and answered "_you're_ Derek Hale." He narrowed his eyes and asked "what's your name?" I answered "Seraphina Salvatore."

He took a step forward causing me to straighten my back and he took in a deep breath. I looked at him and he said "Scott's right, you do smell different…what are you?" I replied "what was that thing at the school, the night I saved you?" He asked "what are you?" I replied "how do I know you won't say anything?" He said "because you know about Scott and well, me I guess." I nodded and he said "I think we should know who we're dealing with." I looked at him and asked "are you the ones killing all those people? What's an alpha?" He asked "what are you?"  
I sighed as I contemplated it, and finally closed my eyes. I said "I'm a vampire." His eyes showed humor as he said "right…what are you? Shape shifter?" I closed my eyes and took in a breath and let my veins pop out and fangs grow as my eyes changed color. I opened them and looked at him. He looked shocked at first and I controlled myself again as I said "believe me now?"

**###&&&*** ###**

I walked around his room as I traced a finger on his dresser. He stood leaning in a corner. I looked at him and he asked "so the sun…does it burn you?" I asked "does a silver bullet hurt?" He snorted. I raised an eyebrow and he sighed and answered "no it doesn't kill us." I nodded and answered "it does burn us, unless you have one of these," I wiggled my finger where my ring was. He asked "what does that do?" I answered "a witch casts a spell on it. It's complicated and you can't give it to another vampire because it won't work, it's especially designed for that vampire. Few vampires have one." He nodded and asked "garlic?" I shook my head. He asked "cross?" I shook my head. He asked "wooden stake?" I answered "a stake to the heart is death for us. Wooden arrows, bullets, stakes, and knifes any weapon really can hurt us. We heal quickly though, quicker than werewolves."

He asked "and who knows about vampires? How many are there?" I shrugged and said "a lot of people know about us, hunters, witches, and another breed of werewolf." He asked "so your kind is hunted too? What do you mean another breed of werewolf?" I nodded and I asked "my kind is hunted and I'll explain more after you tell me about this-alpha…"

**###&&&*** ###**

I nodded after Derek explained everything even the details. Now I was explaining all things vampire, I said "compulsion. It's pretty hard, you control the human's mind and they're like puppets." I sat on his bed. He nodded and asked "so…you were turned…what year?" I sighed and said "the year was 1864." He blinked and I nodded as I said "yes, I am 163 years old...his name was Kayden Pierce." He furrowed his eyebrows and asked "have you killed anyone?" I sighed as I answered "not in a long time." He tilted his head to the side and asked "so…vampires don't kill?"

I sighed and said "it's a choice. You see, when we're in transition we have to consume vampire blood, then die, and when we wake up we have to have human blood. The instinct to kill is hard to ignore. The thirst…the need to feed…it's the worst feeling in the world to know you can't control it…that-part of you…" I cleared my throat and avoided his gaze. I explained "for us every feeling is intensified and some of your personality is enhanced too. I was very sympathetic towards people so I…care more than an ordinary person would. When we hate, we absolutely_** loathe**_, and when we love…we _**love**_." I looked up at him and he nodded and I looked out the window.

I began "when we are turned we have an option. In our minds we have what we call an off and on switch. It ties all your emotions…if you don't want to feel anything just feeling…nothing you switch it off. But if you do want to feel you leave the switch on." Derek observed me for a moment as he asked "did you ever turn it off?" I exhaled and said "yes, the moment I tasted human blood," I licked my lips as I continued "I was a goner. I remember that day clearly, I went to see my father and he received me with a stake and I pushed him and the stake lodged itself into him. I remember the way his blood smelt," I shook my head as I stood up and paced while I turned my back and said "I was starving, and I couldn't help myself, I killed him. I killed my own father because I couldn't handle it, the temptation. After that I visited my sister and I didn't want to go through the change myself. I was selfish and stupid to believe we'd be best friends like we once were…I might as well have pushed her mouth against the human's main artery. She drained him and like that she turned too. And she promised me an eternity of misery, and I don't blame her. Like I said we have that option of turning our emotions off, and I did it. Knowing I did that to my sister, killing my father all that self-hate, guiltiness, self-disgust I couldn't handle it, all those emotions intensified-I did it, I turned it off." I turned around as I looked at him.

He asked "but?" I shook my head as I stopped pacing and leaned on his dresser as I answered "I was a ruthless killer. We have a term for a vampire who kills anyone and everyone without a care, who's sloppy with their kills and can't handle themselves; they have to feed a lot and don't have an ounce of control. We call them rippers, because they literally rip apart their victims. I was a ripper. And I didn't stop for a long time. I met Michael, he was my best friend, and he basically saved me. He was the one who helped me through all that." Derek asked "what happened to him?" I breathed in as I said "my sister Delilah staked him." He raised both eyebrows bewildered.

I continued "and a year ago I turned it off again because a vampire compelled me too." His eyebrows furrowed "they can do that?" I answered "a few can. They're called Originals, the first to ever become vampires, a family of sisters and one brother." He nodded and asked "why compel you?" I shrugged and said "for amusement, control over me, obedience. And at the time I was also forced to drink human blood, and I hadn't learned to control myself fully so I killed people again like in my ripper days. Luckily a few months ago, I started to try and control my bloodlust, and I finally learned to control myself." He asked "so…you won't be turning the city to ruins any time soon?"

I shook my head a small smile on my lips. I answered "no, I wouldn't, you don't have to worry about that, I'm sure you'd handle…_**it**_ if I ever tried." He asked "what do you mean handle it?" I shrugged as I said "this is your town that I'm living in, I know that and I respect it. I had a home town that I defended from anyone who tried to harm the people there. I know where you're coming from."

He raised an eyebrow as he said "you think I'm the good guy? I'm _**far**_ from being the good guy; I'm a werewolf if you've forgotten…" I nodded and said "just because you're a werewolf doesn't make you evil…I've seen evil trust me, and you're nothing like it. So no you aren't that far from being the good guy. Trust me you're the good guy, be it a good guy with issues but a good guy none the less." He raised an eyebrow and asked "I've known you for a couple of minutes, how do you assume I'm not evil?" I stopped leaning on the dresser as I and answered "for one you're willing to help Scott, not many people would want to take care of a teenage werewolf," he rolled his eyes.

I said "and second you would've killed me already. I mean, I did show up out of the blue in your town, and tonight is the full moon you have an advantage." He stopped leaning as he stood straight and narrowed his eyes "what makes you think I won't? I could just use you for information and kill you, just like that." He tilted his head as he eyed me. I nodded as I crossed my arms and said "you could, I don't doubt it. But you wouldn't, it's not your style. You try to come across as a dangerous person Derek so people around you won't get hurt and because you don't want to be close to someone because you're afraid to risk it." His eyebrows were furrowed as he crossed his arms and he frowned. He didn't like being vulnerable.

He asked "how would you know?" I answered "because I've experienced it for 143 years. While I had a best friend as a vampire I rarely saw him as I didn't want him to get hurt. But I know what it's like Derek. I've loved and I've lost…twice now. I'm sure you had your heartbroken as well. But take this from someone who knows, if you don't get all that self-guilt, hatred, and hurt out it's gonna eat you up inside and who knows what could happen. Love hurts but so does avoiding everyone, and being alone without friends."

He clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes and said "I wasn't in love, I was a stupid naïve teenager, and I didn't even know what love was. It was a stupid crush," I shook my head and replied "who are you fooling? Admitting it won't make you weak, it'll help you finally move on." He retorted "like you're one to talk, you're still not over whoever you're running from, I can see it in your eyes." I nodded as I replied "yes, but I'm trying. And I wasn't running away, he decided to make a life with someone else, and I respected that." Derek unclenched his fists as he asked curiously "who was he?" I retorted "who was she?"

He rolled his eyes and I sighed as I looked out the window and said "his name is Ethan Gilbert." It was silent for a moment and he finally said "her name was Kate Argent." I asked "was?" He answered "she died." I immediately said "I'm sorry to hear that." He scoffed "I'm not." I smiled softly as I looked back at him. Suddenly he stepped forward as he asked "so how did you know who I was?"

I smiled as I looked at him and answered "well, I searched and found your driver's license, speaking of which, you need to smile more." I saw his lips twitch up as he retorted "like you do?" I shrugged and answered "I don't have much to smile about anymore."

He frowned and I said "well, I better get home…Carly will worry." He raised an eyebrow and I answered "Lydia's mom." He raised both eyebrows and I explained "Carly is my great- great-great-great well you get it she's my niece. Remember I need to be invited into a home in order go in." He asked "then how'd did you get in here?" I answered "when the occupants in a house die, we can freely walk inside. It needs a human to live in here, and you're not exactly human are you?" He replied "so basically you live there and insure they're protected." I nodded and said "yes, they're ingesting vervain, and wolf's bane." He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged as I said "I need to protect them. Anyway, I'd rather not have Scott nor Stiles know about me at the moment."

He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged as I asked "can you do that?" He asked "what do I get in return?" I answered "I'll help you with the alpha." He looked in my eyes as though trying to read me and finally he said "alright, I won't squeal. But you have to help," I nodded as I made my way downstairs to my bike. As I opened the front door I noticed he was following me. I made my way over to my Ducati and as I slipped my hair into the helmet and put it on and I hopped on and revved it. As I was putting my feet up I heard Derek call "Sera!" I looked over at him and he was on his porch. He said "I forgot to say…you should keep on wearing leather…" I saw his eyes travel my form as I laid my stomach and legs down as I had my head down on it and he said "it suits you." I shook my head as I smiled and shot down the road with a small wave at him.

**###&&&*** ###**

I sighed as I went to my room after giving Carly the tampons. I grabbed my journal that I hadn't written in about a year. I brushed the string off as I opened it and went to a clear sheet where I began:

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I met someone today, someone who makes me feel alive in a very different way, and they challenge me. That person? He's Derek Hale. There's also a very sweet, hyperactive, sarcastic boy, Rup-sorry Stiles Stilinski, and his best friend Scott McCall. Although I just now figured out their secrets I'm ok with it because I no longer have to bare my secret alone like I was planning to. My demons from the past won't leave me, and you know what? I'm ok with that. Not to mention my sister Delilah. Now, Derek Hale has been stuck in my head and I can't help but feel understanding. It goes deeper than just pity, so he's a werewolf, and I maybe die one day if I piss him off too much, but there's something there, an attachment that surpasses everything I've ever felt, and I want to unravel the mystery that is Derek Hale.**_

_**Derek Hale was a complicated guy. He was a little broken, but he was definitely different than most guys. He was a broody guy, but he had the mysterious, misunderstood, tall, dark, and handsome air going on. What had happened to him? I'm sure the Hale fire had a lot to do with it, but it wasn't just that. This Kate Argent had really messed him up. He was a puzzle I wanted to solve and a much wanted and needed distraction from my own mind. A complete conundrum, and I was gonna find out just what happened to him. And I was gonna try to save him, much like how Mike had tried to save me.**_


End file.
